


Life is sweet in the belly of the beast

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, esto fue inspirado en la vida de amanda bynes qué más quieres con eso, problemas mentales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Niall tienen un grupo de rock llamado Ripped Jeans y sus reputaciones son las peores, Louis es un actor problemático fuera del closet, a Michael le gusta el fuego, a Liam le gusta el dinero y el control, Gemma es genial, Zayn es el peor manager, Niall habla demasiadas mierdas, Nick está obsesionado con Harry y Harry de alguna manera terminó obsesionado con Louis, aunque si le preguntaban a él era sólo curiosidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is sweet in the belly of the beast

Gemma lo había arrastrado al departamento de Chloe en nueva york con la promesa de un buen espacio relajado en el cual componer canciones. Harry conocía a Chloe desde que ambos eran unos niños. Él solía entrar a su casa, desnudo y con su chupón en la boca, o quizá era Chloe la que entraba a su casa desnuda y con su chupón en la boca en busca de Gemma. No lo habían discutido todavía, pero era algo que mencionaban cuando conocían gente nueva. Cambiaban la historia de vez en cuando.

Chloe estaba de viaje en Bruselas, Bélgica. Les había mandado fotos del lugar y les había contado historias que habían hecho que Harry quisiera tomar el primer vuelo a Bruselas también. Chloe le había dejado las llaves de su departamento a Gemma y dos horas atrás Harry había abandonado el suyo, totalmente enloquecido, para tomar un taxi rumbo a la casa que pertenecía a su mamá en el área porque Niall no dejaba de quebrar todo lo que tocaban sus manos. Su última víctima había sido la guitarra acústica de Harry, y Harry sabía que si no huía de ahí lo más antes posible terminaría cometiendo un homicidio.

En la casa de su mamá tenía otra, y también había algo más en la casa de su mamá que su pequeño y deplorable departamento no tenía.

Privacidad. Y personas civilizadas.

Gemma estaba ahí. Habían charlado un poco; Harry mayormente estaba planeando el asesinato de Niall mientras ella le daba opciones para esconder el cadáver. Luego, una chica de alguna manera los había visto saliendo de su casa en camino a Costco, había twitteado al respecto y en menos de media hora su casa había sido rodeada de adolescentes gritando su nombre.

Le habían arruinado la atmosfera, y soltó maldiciones durante más tiempo del habitual porque el universo parecía estar conspirando en su contra ese día. Quizá el mundo aún no estaba preparado para una canción que hablara sobre un imbécil que había destruido algo preciado para él.

O quizá simplemente esos eran los detalles negativos que venían con la fama. Fuera como sea, Gemma le había dado la opción de confiar en ella sin decirle exactamente hacia donde estaba conduciendo. Nadie se lanzó a su auto porque Gemma aterraba a sus fans. Su personalidad en twitter la había definido y ahora todos creían que era una perra, lo cual no se salía tanto de la realidad.

Harry respiró con profundidad cuando estuvo dentro del departamento de Chloe, extendió sus brazos y anotó mentalmente darle las gracias de una forma muy, muy, muy especial.

Quizá le compondría una canción. Eso sonaba bien para todos, porque sabía que era un hecho que tendría a cientos de chicas cantando al unísono con él como si fuera la canción más significativa del año, aunque probablemente hablaría sobre cosas sin sentido. Todos creerían que tenía un significado oculto, y que las estrofas que no parecían ir a ningún lado en realidad eran metáforas.

Sus fans eran increíbles. Quizá no estaban ahí exactamente por la música, y no las culpaba, demonios. Su música no tenía sustancia. Tenían buenos riffs pero las letras eran catastróficas. Su nuevo sencillo había sido inspirado por un pedazo de pizza que Niall se había encontrado bajo uno de los cojines del sofá. El video consistía en Harry y Niall luciendo tétricos y desinteresados frente a la cámara. Tenía casi 15 millones de vistas y el comentario más popular decía _“quiero que Niall y Harry me follen hasta hacerme perder la conciencia”_ , por cortesía de fuckmehardnarry. Lo cual era—era increíble a pesar de que fuckmehardnarry probablemente tenía trece años, pero fuckmehardnarry había comprado su sencillo y compraría su álbum cuando saliera a la venta, así que eso lo hacía increíble.

Harry y Niall no se caracterizaban por importarles una mierda la edad de sus fans o las fantasías que protagonizaban. No sucedería en esa vida aunque los artículos dijeran lo contrario. Al menos su mamá, Gemma, Niall, él y Chloe sabían que no follaban con sus fans menores de edad, y tampoco les ofrecían drogas. De hecho Harry no follaba con ningún tipo de fans. Harry ya tenía a un compañero de sexo y cierto compañero de sexo odiaba su estúpida música.

Tenía un video de Michael quemando el CD de su sencillo mientras se reía histéricamente. Harry deseaba poder mostrarlo, pero sus managers (en especial Liam) decían que se redujera a mencionar y mostrar chicas para que sus fans no se fueran a ningún lado.

Niall no tenía problemas con ello, el bastardo. Niall tenía su tema para hablar, y Harry tenía el suyo. Alguien había hecho un análisis y el 60% de sus tweets hablaban sobre orina, penes y bolas. Cualquier persona que le echara un vistazo a sus tweets probablemente llegaría a la conclusión de que le excitaban esa clase de cosas. Lo cual no era cierto, bueno, en parte. Sólo las bolas y los penes. Por otro lado, según la cantidad de fotos en su cuenta de Instagram a Harry Styles le gustaba que lo ataran, y okay, eso era un poco más preciso.

\- ¿Hacía cuanto no olías un ambiente tan fresco y limpio? – Le preguntó Gemma pasando por un lado de él, oprimiendo uno de sus dedos en sus costillas. Harry dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y volvió a respirar con profundidad.

\- Diablos. No recuerdo. – Respondió sonriendo casi de forma tímida. Gemma negó con su cabeza mientras buscaba algo entre el controlado desorden que había en la mesa de centro. Eran revistas, sodas, y cenizas de cigarro. Chloe era quizá la persona menos desorganizada que conocía, así que sacó una foto para alardear que había vivido para presenciarlo.

Gemma sacudió su mano con el control remoto en señal de triunfo y prendió la tv. Harry se sentó en el sofá que había al lado y decidió que no podía esperar para mostrarle al mundo lo que había visto.

Subió la foto de las revistas, las sodas y las cenizas de cigarro con el comentario _“no puedo creer esto”_. En menos de diez minutos tenía 10mil retweets y más de 15mil likes. Sus menciones se salieron de control, como cada vez que daba señales de vida. Le pedían que mostrara su pene o que las follara con fuerza contra la pared. Cosas normales de adolescentes.

Niall y Harry lo habían encontrado aterrador los primeros tres meses, pero luego se habían acostumbrado. Habían aprendido a ignorar esa clase de comentarios. O mejor aún, a ver todo con una buena sonrisa. Eso había hecho Harry al menos. De hecho ahora trataba de calificar los tweets subidos de tono más creativos y se los decía a Michael cuando estaban en la cama.

\- Cambia de canal. – Murmuró cuando notó que Gemma no parecía estar en busca de nada en especial. Estaba mirando Fashion Police.

\- Creo que te traje hasta acá porque tenías algo que hacer. Algo que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con molestar mí tiempo frente a la tv.

Harry rodó sus ojos y esperó un rato antes de soltar un grito agonizante. Gemma volteó a verlo sin inmutarse, sólo hasta entonces Harry se dejó caer al piso y se retorció mientras gritaba por la salvación de sus neuronas.

Cuando Fashion Police se terminó, empezó E! News. Harry regresó al sofá.

El tema de discusión era el de un actor que estaba teniendo problemas desde que había salido del clóset años atrás. Harry sabía quién era porque solía ver su show de tv cuando tenía doce años, y porque desde septiembre del 2012 no habían dejado de hablar de él en ningún sitio. Se llamaba Louis Tomlinson y tenía una de las mejores sonrisas que Harry había visto en alguien. Su primer escándalo había sido cuando uno de sus amantes lo había vendido a la prensa diciendo que se había acostado con él, aclamando que Louis necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica, lo cual no había sido agradable en absoluto.

Si Michael corriera a los medios para decir que estaba follando con uno de los vocalistas de _Ripped Jeans_ y de paso decía que estaba demente y necesitaba una camisa de fuerza, Harry probablemente le cortaría las bolas y las usaría de accesorio en cada uno de sus shows.

Louis había tenido que hablar al respecto, pero había actuado como si no necesitara dar explicaciones porque era el año 2012 y porque era su vida privada y porque a nadie le debería interesar qué cosas metía en su trasero. Harry recordaba el discurso, porque había sido fenomenal y sarcástico y Louis no había soportado la mierda de nadie.

...Pero entonces se había metido en una serie de problemas con la justicia que le habían hecho sentir que Louis quizá no era tan brillante como creía, sino que tal vez era un pobre drogadicto en busca del regreso de su fama.

Siempre había algo nuevo. Cuando no estaba huyendo de choques que él mismo había provocado estaba usando twitter para decir cosas como _“quiero que @Drake me asesine el ano”_ y oh no. Oh no. Por culpa de ese tweet le habían des-verificado su cuenta, o algo así. Había sido ridículo. La noticia estaba en todas partes. Harry no podía buscar noticias porque el rostro de Louis Tomlinson estaba ahí, bajo el titular de un nuevo escándalo.

Nadie creía que le estuviera sucediendo algo grave, porque Louis era un actor, y porque ese humor era parecido al humor por el que se caracterizaba. Drake no había hecho comentarios al respecto, aunque habían llovido los artículos cuestionándose si Drake y Louis habían tenido _algo_ en el pasado.

Harry no tenía idea cuál era el drama del día con Louis, pero le pareció haber escuchado las palabras _“tocino de pavo”_ , lo cual era raro. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

\- ¿Sabías que Louis Tomlinson vive en este departamento? – Le preguntó Gemma con diversión. Harry se rascó la cabeza con una mueca en su rostro que decía mudamente por qué diablos era ese un tema de conversación.

\- Wow, fantástico. – Dijo con falso entusiasmo. Gemma le mostró su dedo del medio.

\- Estoy hablando en serio. Vive aquí, lo cual es asombroso.

\- No debería haber algo así como... paparazzis, ¿o algo parecido? – Preguntó irguiéndose un poco como si  pudiera ser capaz de mirar hacia la calle desde su lugar en  el sofá. Lo único que podía ver eran edificios. – Louis Tomlinson es la historia del momento, Gems. Creo que tendría sentido que hubiera paparazzis, o helicópteros tratando de ver si  de verdad es un drogadicto o se acuesta con tantos hombres como los que dicen. Ganarían una fortuna sacando imágenes.

Gemma puso la tv en silencio, cambió su posición para estar frente a frente y empezó a hablar en susurros, como si las paredes tuvieran oídos.  

\- Conozco a su manager. – Dijo. – Zayn Malik.

\- ¿...Okay? – Harry no creía que estuvieran en la misma página. – Espera, ¿debe sonarme el nombre?

Gemma rodó sus ojos.

\- Conozco a Zayn Malik. Hace un par de semanas salió de su departamento gritando _“llamaré a la policía, Louis”_ y Louis estaba gritando de vuelta que todo estaba perfectamente bien y que no debía exagerar, que sólo fumaba tabaco y Zayn estaba como que _“¿crees que nací ayer? Sé cómo lucen los cigarros de marihuana”_. Zayn se quedó en el corredor y cuando me miró me dijo que no dudara en llamar a la policía si Louis hacía algo raro.

Harry empezó a jugar con su labio inferior, esperando por el final de la pausa de suspenso, pero Gemma continuaba mirándolo de la misma forma que alguien haría si estuvieran contando que habían visto a pie grande.

\- ¿Y lo hizo? – Le preguntó Harry, de repente algo interesado.

\- Estuvo caminando un rato con su mascota, ya sabes, ¿el perro con el que a veces lo fotografían? Decía que necesitaba hablar con seguridad, pero este departamento no tiene _ese_ equipo de seguridad. Uno de los chicos que vive aquí le dijo que no había a quién llamar y Louis no quiso escucharlo, continuó pidiendo por seguridad diciendo que lo estaban espiando y que necesitaba algo para cubrir las ventanas.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

\- Vaya.

\- Las noticias hablan del tema como si el pobre chico estuviera actuando esto, pero lo he visto con mis propios ojos y no es actuación. Algo le tuvo que pasar... no sé qué, pero algo le sucedió para que en un espacio de un año perdiera la cabeza. Es decir, acaba de salir aquella película suya, ¿cierto?

\- Mm. – Harry asintió. Sabía a qué película se refería. Era una comedia y Louis lucía totalmente normal en ella.

\- Chloe me ha contado toda clase de historias. Dicen que siempre está solo y que no come nada además de tocino de pavo. – Al escucharla Harry abrió la boca soltando un _‘oh’_ , porque ahora sabía que no había sido su imaginación. – Y sí fuma marihuana. Y sí duerme con todo aquél que lo pide. Aunque creo que deben ser estrictamente atractivos, si son feos los trata como basura. Es bastante superficial. Dios, ahora que lo digo en voz alta creo que es un imbécil.

\- Predecible. – Dijo Harry fingiendo desinterés. Se puso de pie y se quitó su abrigo. – Iré a tomar aire.

**

Harry tenía curiosidad. Le gustaba estar rodeado de personas que no fueran ordinarias. Tenía un amigo que sólo tenía sexo con personas a las que les faltaba una pierna. Tenía otro amigo que lucía como alguien que ya había asesinado algo con sus manos, pero tenía un tatuaje de Miley Cyrus como Hannah Montana en su brazo izquierdo. Louis Tomlinson era un actor problemático fuera del closet, era promiscuo, fumaba marihuana y sólo comía tocino de pavo. Harry definitivamente lo quería en su lista de amigos.

Caminó por los pasillos en busca de alguien que le pudiera decir en dónde encontrar a Louis. Una mujer en sus cincuentas le dijo a dónde ir luego que Harry le hubiera dicho que era un viejo amigo intentando encontrarlo. La mujer dijo _“Gracias a Dios, hazlo entrar en razón antes de que se meta en más problemas”_.

Harry lamentó no traer drogas consigo por primera vez en su vida. Creía que quizá si le decía a Louis que tenía algo para compartir lo dejaría entrar sin tener que decirle su nombre. Harry sabía cómo funcionaba el cerebro de esa clase de personas. Era amigo de Niall Horan después de todo.

En la puerta decía **“no me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decir** **❤** **”** con marcador color rojo y letras mayúsculas. Harry sonrió y tocó a pesar del mensaje.

Nadie contestó.

Harry volvió a tocar.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó alguien detrás de la puerta. Harry se aclaró la garganta. – Espera. – Dijo la voz antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo. - ¿Eres atractivo?

\- Um…

\- ¿Eres hombre?

\- SÍ.

\- ¿Eres mayor de edad?

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sí.

\- Bien. – Dijo la voz, que definitivamente pertenecía a Louis. – Bien. – Repitió. - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Eres ciego o algo así?

\- No. – Respondió Harry sin entender. Luego su mirada se encontró con el mensaje en la puerta, y... por supuesto. – Oh.

\- ¿Eres un paparazzi? – Preguntó. Harry frunció el ceño.

\- No que yo sepa.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó Louis entonces. – Le mandé a decir al imbécil de Marcus que no desprotegeré las ventanas, es riesgoso.

\- Okay. – Dijo Harry en tono comprensivo. – Me parece algo bastante inteligente de tu parte, sabes, no desproteger las ventanas. No sabes quién podría estar queriendo interferir con tu privacidad.

\- Exacto. – Dijo Louis. Harry se sentía como un tonto hablando con la puerta, pero suponía que las personas que pasaban por su lado sabían con quién estaba hablando y esa era la razón por la que no parecían sorprendidas. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Repitió luego de un momento de silencio. Harry inclinó un poco su cuerpo desde el frente, poniendo uno de sus brazos contra la puerta y su frente contra su mano.

\- Quería pasar a saludar. Me han dicho que a veces estás un poco solitario. – Harry no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, pero una persona que había huido de su casa para viajar a Nueva York con una dieta de sólo tocino de pavo le sonaba a una persona solitaria. Gemma no era la única que sabía cosas sobre Louis Tomlinson.

\- Eso no es cierto. – Respondió Louis soltando una risa algo nerviosa. – Tengo a Tiara.

\- ¿Tiara es... tu, es tu perro? – Preguntó inclinando su cabeza. Louis le dijo que sí.

\- Como una tiara de una princesa. Tiara. Tiara. Tiara. Tiara. – Repitió la palabra alrededor de quince veces, y lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue sonreír y sonreír y tratar de no dejar salir ningún sonido que pudiera ofender a Louis.

\- Qué creativo. – Comentó Harry. Louis soltó una exclamación de felicidad, como si se sintiera emocionado y entendido, o como si no recibiera un trato similar por nadie y la amabilidad de Harry fuera algo para admirar.

\- Voy a confiar en que no eres un paparazzi. – Susurró Louis. Harry apenas y lo pudo escuchar.

\- Okay.

Louis entreabrió la puerta y Harry tuvo que moverse hacia un lado para poder verlo. Tenía un hoodie color negro con el gorro puesto. Tenía lentes de sol también.

\- Oh gracias a Dios – Exclamó Louis al verlo. Harry entró cuando Louis le dio el paso y trató de ignorar la rapidez y urgencia con que cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Eres atractivo! – Casi gritó. Estaba sonriendo, alucinado. – Esas son buenas noticias, okay, porque si hubieras resultado ser feo hubiera estado bastante decepcionado. Además no luces como un paparazzi. Luces como una estrella de rock, lo cual es mejor.

Louis se quitó los lentes de sol y echó hacia atrás el gorro dejándolo caer sobre su espalda, luego se quedó de pie moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, nervioso.

Harry, mientras tanto, miró alrededor.

El detector de humo había sido arrancado del techo, lo cual estaba seguro que lo metería en problemas cuando _“el imbécil de Marcus”_ lo supiera. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas, sino que estaban pintadas con espray negro. Su cama estaba pulcramente hecha como si no la hubiera usado en todo el tiempo que llevaba dentro, Tiara estaba caminando alegremente entre sus piernas y había cigarros de marihuana a donde sea que mirara.

\- Bonito lugar. – Comentó Harry asintiendo.

\- Gracias. – Louis tomó un par de pasos en su dirección. Luego se detuvo. - ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

\- Oh. Quería servir de compañía. – Louis frunció el ceño.

\- No entiendo. Yo no pedí compañía.

\- Sé que no, pero escuché que... – _“a veces estás algo solitario”_ ya no sonaba como algo correcto para decir. – Mira, estoy quedándome con Chloe, no sé si la conoces, pero por si sirve de algo estoy quedándome ahí. No soy un extraño que entró al edificio para hacer algo... malvado, o lo que sea.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo Louis mirándolo con intensidad. - ¿Qué recomiendas hacer para pasar el rato? Tengo... um, bueno, hay comida que no tengo interés alguno en ingerir. Estoy en una dieta. – Contó con exagerado entusiasmo. – Quiero volver a pesar 50. Quiero tener el mismo cuerpo que cuando hice _Love Wrecked_. ¿Has visto _Love Wrecked_? Dios. Estaba bueno entonces, ahora he ganado algo de peso y no entiendo por qué. Me ejercito todos los días, así que no tengo idea qué karma estoy pagando. Me dijeron que una buena dieta era el tocino de pavo así que eso es todo lo que como ahora.

Harry se cubrió la boca discretamente con su mano porque estaba sonriendo y no quería darle un mensaje equivocado. Había escuchado demasiadas veces sobre el tocino de pavo en menos de tres horas, y era gracioso, y era ridículo también porque Louis no parecía una persona que necesitara bajar de peso.

Tiara estaba ahora en sus brazos y estaba hablando con ella. _“Quiero volver a pesar 50”_ le decía. _“Quiero volver a pesar 50 pequeña Tiara, y lo voy a lograr porque tengo determinación, ¿verdad que sí? Volveré a pesar 50, volveré a pesar 50, volveré a pesar 50”_

\- ¿Quieres salir? – Dijo Harry. Louis levantó su cabeza de golpe, mirándolo como si le hubieran salido nueve cabezas.

\- No. – Respondió con ofensa. – Hay paparazzis. Me seguirán hacia donde vaya. Son molestos, y me harán preguntas y tratarán de ridiculizarme. ¿Por qué querría salir?

\- Sólo quería conversar contigo por un rato.

\- Podemos hacerlo aquí. Es más seguro. Y... – Louis bajó a Tiara y caminó hasta estar frente a Harry, con su pecho contra el suyo. Paseó uno de sus dedos desde el cuello de Harry hasta uno de sus hombros con una sonrisa atrevida. – Quizá... si tienes suerte y si me haces pasar un rato agradable podemos hacer algo más.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Hablo de sexo, tonto. – Dijo Louis con falsa exasperación. Harry se rió y actuó como si estuviera sorprendido. – No hagas como si esta no hubiera sido la razón por la que tocaste mi puerta. Quieres follarme, ¿verdad? Seguro has oído los rumores. Por supuesto que los has oído. Los rumores me están haciendo más famoso.

\- Tal vez los he escuchado, sí. – Admitió finalmente. La sonrisa de Louis creció al escucharlo.

Harry jamás había tenido sexo con alguien la primera vez quince minutos luego de conocerlo, pero Louis podía ser la excepción. Tenía un gran trasero, y era interesante. Bueno, su cabeza era interesante, de hecho si prestaba atención cuando ambos estaban callados, aún podía escucharlo susurrar _“quiero volver a pesar 50”_. Además era increíblemente atractivo de una manera especial. No era masculino y no tenía facciones ordinarias. Era femenino, y delicado, y lindo. Su voz era aguda y rasposa al mismo tiempo. Era una bonita criatura para observar, y a Harry no le molestaría ver su rostro de cerca, en éxtasis mientras estuviera dentro de él.

Así que, así fue como terminó teniendo sexo con Louis Tomlinson, alias El Actor Más Problemático Del Momento, alias El Actor Que Probablemente Necesitaba Ayuda Psicológica (no psiquiátrica, Dios, no, Harry no creía que hubiera perdido la cabeza, sino que quizá sólo necesitaba a alguien para hablar).

Sorpresivamente Louis era bastante bueno en la cama. Hacía cosas que Michael jamás había hecho con él, podía cubrir todo su pene en el interior de su boca, le gustaba el sexo rudo y le excitaba que le hablara como si fuera un cualquiera. Harry no supo si era porque era algo nuevo, o porque era otra persona que no fuera Michael, pero se encontró a sí mismo reprimiéndose su propio orgasmo al notar que estaba sintiéndolo demasiado rápido.

Louis no le preguntó su nombre. Parecía suficientemente feliz con un buen orgasmo y una buena cogida y nada más. Se quedó un rato en su cama escuchándolo hablar sobre miles de detalles que a veces no tenían sentido y se descubrió sonriendo y mirándolo con comprensión, aunque no entendiera qué había de malo con su nariz o por qué estaba tan obsesionado con hacerse una cirugía plástica. Louis alegaba que tenía una malformación en su nariz pero no había absolutamente nada malo con ella. De hecho Harry estaba bastante seguro que muchas personas pasarían por toda la clase de dolor en el quirófano por tener una nariz tan proporcionada como la de Louis.

Al final Louis le dijo que podía volver, si quería, pero que no debía decirle a nadie lo que estaban haciendo porque terminaría en las noticias. También le advirtió que no hiciera tanto ruido al salir porque todos estaban al pendiente de lo que entraba y salía de su departamento.

Harry le acarició la mejilla, le dijo adiós a Tiara y salió de ahí sintiéndose jodidamente bien, a pesar de todo.

**

Regresó al departamento de Chloe y de inmediato cogió su guitarra y empezó a componer una melodía relajada.

En menos de media hora tenía escrita una canción de cuatro estrofas que hablaba de un pequeño desastre de persona que sólo necesitaba compañía, comprensión y alguien que lo escuchara para poder arreglarse.

**

Niall no estaba en su departamento cuando regresó, así que Harry aprovechó para cocinar algo sin tener a otra persona metiendo la mano en su comida. Mientras comía frente a su laptop (estaba mirando videos de caídas, y uno en particular lo había tomado por sorpresa y se había reído tan fuerte que había derramado leche en su ropa), se distrajo pensando cómo fue que terminó escribiendo una canción que decía algo profundo por primera vez.

Niall le preguntaría al respecto, y Harry probablemente le contestaría que conoció a un perro llamado Tiara justo como la tiara de una princesa que comía tocino de pavo. Niall olvidaría el tema y quizá diría algo como _“¿Puedes creerlo? Un maldito perro come mejor que nosotros”_ , y eso era justamente lo que quería. Olvidar el tema.  

Harry no le hablaría de su dueño, y tampoco le mencionaría que el dueño resultaba ser el infame Louis Tomlinson. Mucho menos le diría que Louis Tomlinson era un buen polvo.

Cuando Niall apareció mencionó que se veía relajado, como cuando pasaba horas follando con Michael. Harry se rió y no opinó absolutamente nada. Niall no necesitaba saber que no había visto a Michael en tres días.

Michael estaba pasando el rato con su banda. Michael era un chico ocupado, con eso de que estaban a punto de sacar su primer álbum y estaban en busca de ganarse a las fans de _Ripped Jeans_. Los bastardos no dejaban de hacer twitcams y ya habían mostrado sus traseros desnudos una inaceptable cantidad de ocasiones. Harry sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sus fans se dieran cuenta que los chicos de _five seconds of summer_ se estaban esforzando demasiado, tanto que a veces era algo patético. Pero como fuera, esa era una de las razones por las que no estaba lastimando a su cerebro con preguntas como _“¿Por qué no contestó mi mensaje sobre el cereal?”_.

Su mensaje había sido jodidamente divertido, ¿de acuerdo? ¿A quién se le ocurría cocinar el cereal sólo para sacar una foto? ¿Acaso había un compañero de sexo más dedicado que Harry Styles? La respuesta era no.

\- Esto es una mierda realmente profunda, Harry. – Dijo Niall luego de leer las cuatro estrofas. Sus canciones por lo general tenían dos. - ¿Estuviste mirando Oprah?

\- No. – Harry se puso de pie para dejar el plato en el lavabo. – De hecho pasé el día mirando _Fashion Police_. Aparentemente Kate Moss lo usó mejor que Lady Gaga.

Niall soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Te inspiró mirar a Joan Rivers juzgando a todas esas celebridades? Por cierto ¿cuántas cirugías crees que ha tenido? Podríamos apostar. Será divertido.

\- El número de cirugías de Joan Rivers no es algo que me entusiasme, y creo que deberías dejar de preguntarme las razones cada vez que escribo algo mínimamente decente porque arruinas el momento.

\- Bien. – Dijo Niall deteniéndose detrás de él mientras Harry lavaba los trastes que había usado. - ¿Es sobre Michael? Porque entre tú y yo, amigo, tú eres el que necesita reparo. – Harry se dio el lujo de hacer una mueca de enfado ya que Niall no podía ver su rostro. – No te ofendas, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que... piensa en una respuesta porque nos preguntarán al respecto. Invéntala si es posible, está bien si quieres mantenerte misterioso, en realidad podría importarme menos si es algo personal. 

Harry suspiró, acomodó los trastes y se dio vuelta para encararlo con sus manos sujetadas en las esquinas del lavabo.

\- Leí algo sobre la dieta del tocino de pavo. – Contó. Niall abrió sus brazos, uno a cada lado cuán largos eran. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y tenía una sonrisa burlesca.

\- ¡Genial! Leíste sobre la dieta del tocino de pavo ¿y...?

\- Y me di cuenta que las personas que tienen esa clase de dietas son probablemente miserables. – Dijo Harry gesticulando con una de sus manos. La otra parecía rehusarse a soltar el lavabo. - Son un desastre, pero se pueden arreglar si comienzan a vivir en la vida real, sabes, fuera de la realidad fabricada por la tv y fuera de la enferma ideología de que debes lucir de cierta forma para ser “ardiente”. Todo se trata de la actitud, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Niall estaba asintiendo con entusiasmo.

\- Wow, hombre. ¿Qué te fumaste?

\- Vete al diablo. – Soltó Harry entre una risa. – Es una canción increíble, así que si quieres distorsionarla con un pobre significado, entonces podemos decir que estuvo inspirada en tus asquerosos bóxers que tienen alrededor de dos semanas esperando a ser lavados. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece perfecto. – Niall carcajeó e intentó tocar su brazo, pero Harry lo alejó. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás siendo ridículo? ¿Herí tus sentimientos? Aw. – Harry rodó sus ojos y empezó a alejarse. – ¡Hey, Harry! ¿Recuerdas cuando aquella entrevistadora de tetas grandes nos preguntó que si consideraríamos la idea de tener una chica en el grupo? – Harry se detuvo y asintió. - ¿Para qué necesitamos una si tú ya estás en _Ripped Jeans_? Creo que contigo es suficiente feminidad.

Harry se quitó uno de sus zapatos y lo arrojó en su dirección.

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – El zapato había golpeado con fuerza el pecho de Niall, y ahora Niall tenía una mirada asesina. Tenía una sonrisa también, así que quizá quería jugar, pero Harry lo conocía demasiado como para saber que no saldría ileso de esa.

\- No te atrevas. – Le advirtió apuntando con uno de sus dedos.

Niall no lo escuchó. Corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos hasta tumbarlo en el suelo con fuerza. Luego empezó a golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo decir en voz alta _“¡detente!”_ pero lo suficientemente delicado como para que supiera que todo era un juego.

Al final terminó con uno de los dedos de su mano lastimado, con un raspón en su codo y con una mordida en el interior de su mejilla izquierda.

En su próximo concierto dirían que se había metido en una pelea en un bar para hacerlo ver más intenso e interesante.

 _“Para que no piensen que eres una nena”_ había dicho Niall, y en esa ocasión el golpe había sido por parte de Gemma.

**

_“Su dedo está lastimado por haberme metido los dedos detrás del escenario en su último concierto, no iba a decirlo pero creo que merecen saberlo”_

Wow. Harry no sabía mucho sobre eso, pero estaba seguro que era imposible quebrarse el dedo (quebrarse, sí, al final el dedo no había dejado de causarle dolor y había obligado a Niall a llevarlo a urgencias, donde descubrió que su dedo estaba malditamente quebrado), por tenerlo dentro de una vagina.

¿Acaso sabían algo de sexo esas adolescentes? _“Metido los dedos”_ estaba en los TT, y cualquiera que le diera clic al trend lo llevaría directamente al rumor.

 _“Harry Styles tuvo sexo con una fan de 16 años”_. Nadie estaba entrando en pánico porque un chico de casi 20 años había follado con una menor de edad. Había chicas entrando en pánico porque sus vaginas no eran la vagina que había quebrado el dedo de Harry Styles.

Increíble.

Al menos ese tipo de rumores no hacían noticia nacional. En cambio los rumores de Louis salían automáticamente en todos los programas de chismes. E! News y TMZ parecían obsesionados con él en particular. Y el Daily Mail.

Harry no sabía si eran recientes, pero decían que Louis había tenido problemas con la justicia una vez más (más de una vez, demonios, más de cinco veces). Había rayado el auto de otra persona con el suyo y había huido del lugar. Luego le habían suspendido su licencia y Louis de todos modos había manejado y había provocado otro accidente del cual sólo salió con un sermón. Luego lo arrestaron por estar ebrio mientras conducía y Louis aparentemente le había twitteado al presidente _“Hey @BarackObama... No bebo alcohol, así que por favor despide al policía que me arrestó, además yo no soy de los que chocan y huyen. Fin”_.

\- ¿Estás hablando con Michael? – Le preguntó Niall. Tenía una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y su cabello estaba mojado. Harry no se había duchado desde hacía dos días.

\- No. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estás sonriendo como idiota.

\- Oh.

Harry no estaba hablando con Michael, tampoco le estaba mandando mensajes a nadie especial. Simplemente estaba leyendo un artículo en internet donde venían fotos de Louis caminando por las calles de Nueva York en compañía de Tiara.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a salir con nosotros esta noche a divertirte y embriagarte hasta que no recuerdes tu maldito nombre o te quedarás mirando la repetición de Fashion Police para escribir una nueva canción sobre George Kotsio-algo?

\- No creo.

Niall rodó sus ojos.

\- ¡Aburrido! Si tan solo tu ejército de fans supiera que no eres el sultán del sexo que ellas piensan que eres. ¿Cuán decepcionadas crees que estarían si supieran que le tienes fobia a las vaginas?

\- ¿Qué? No le tengo fobia a—

\- ¡No, amigo! ¡Imagina el drama que habría si supieran que sólo tienes sexo con una persona! ¡Wow!

\- Hey, eso es rudo. – Dijo Harry cerrando la laptop. No tenía tiempo para decirle que había dejado de ser exclusivo hacia una persona desde que su último ex novio había descubierto milagrosamente que ya no le gustaban los penes. – Me has ofendido.

\- Tú me ofendes a mí constantemente con tu estúpida monogamia así que estamos a mano.

Harry se encogió de hombros y salió de la cama para darse una ducha finalmente. Habían jugado videojuegos toda la noche antes de que uno de los amigos de Niall lo invitara a esa fiesta exclusiva donde era seguro que habría drogas en cada esquina. Lo más sensato sería acompañar a Niall para asegurarse de que nadie se aprovechara de él cuando estuviera totalmente jodido, pero Harry quería estar en otro sitio.

Ambos abandonaron el edificio al mismo tiempo pero con distintos destinos. Niall no preguntó nada y Harry tampoco se preguntó por qué diablos estaba manejando rumbo al departamento de Chloe.

**

La verdad era que Louis Tomlinson era un estupendo polvo. No hacía preguntas, no reclamaba nada, simplemente lo miraba, lo reconocía, le sonreía, y brincaba a sus brazos para colocar cada una de sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Luego lo besaba y le decía _“eres tan ardiente, eres tan putamente ardiente”_ y luego le daba la más genial de las mamadas y cuando estaba encima de él con su pene adentro gemía y gritaba su nombre cuando llegaba al orgasmo, como si fuera el mejor de su vida.

Después fumaban juntos y charlaban sobre cualquier cosa, aunque en realidad era Louis el que hacía toda la charla. Hablaba sin parar sobre cada mínimo detalle y más de una ocasión se desviaba del tema y sacaba uno nuevo hasta que no tenía sentido en absoluto, pero Harry sonreía y asentía y decía _“¿ah, sí?”_ , porque era interesante escucharlo a pesar de que quizá sus propias canciones tenían más significado que las conversaciones de Louis.

Había algo de inocencia en la forma que veía el mundo. Parecía totalmente despreocupado de los peligros reales que había afuera. Era como si lo más preocupante para él fuera no tener lentes de contacto, cremas para prevenir el acné o una cajetilla de cigarros (o marihuana, aunque Louis no mencionaba la marihuana). Louis amaba los dulces, siempre estaba comiendo algo mientras se quejaba porque la dieta era difícil o porque estaba harto de comer sólo tocino de pavo.

_“Luego se me ocurrirá algo que hacer” “Necesito ir al gim” “...pero hay paparazzis” “¿Por qué es esta mi vida? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Ni siquiera puedo ir al maldito gim ¿qué demonios?”_

Harry lo observaba y admiraba sus gestos, como sus brazos no abandonaban su medio.

No gesticulaba con ellos, los mantenía alrededor de su estomago o los mantenía cruzados. Fumaba con uno de sus brazos abrazando su torso y con el otro flexionado contra su pecho. Le gustaba usar lentes de sol dentro del departamento e ignoraba a Tiara todo el tiempo. Además tenía cierto apego por su chaqueta. Siempre la usaba. Cambiaba de camisa y jeans pero la chaqueta siempre era la misma. 

\- ¿Quieres salir ahora? – Le preguntó Harry poniéndose su camisa. Louis lo observó por un rato, pensando.

\- De verdad quiero decir que sí, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Vamos. – Insistió Harry con voz cariñosa y con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano.

Louis abrió su boca con falsa ofensa.

\- Oh Dios mío. ¡Estás queriendo chantajearme!

\- ¡No! – Dijo Harry, sonriendo aún más amplio.

\- Lo estás haciendo, totalmente. – Dijo Louis, carcajeando.

Luego cogió su mano, impulsándose con la fuerza de Harry hasta quedar de pie sobre la cama. Después, de la nada comenzó a bailar y... demonios. Louis sabía mover su cuerpo, el bastardo.

Harry lo observó tratando de no verse tan estúpidamente excitado como en realidad se sentía. Es decir, no debía, ¿cierto? Acababan de follar.

Louis bajó de la cama y buscó algo en su teléfono hasta que empezó a reproducirse una canción que Harry no había escuchado en su vida.

\- Para qué quieres salir de fiesta si me tienes a mí. – Dijo Louis volviendo a la cama. Harry asintió, embelesado. Así que eso estaba sucediendo. Louis estaba moviendo su cuerpo al bit de aquella canción y ¿por qué demonios no había un tubo en ese maldito departamento? La canción era perfecta para que hubiera algo parecido cerca.

\- Tu trasero es increíble. – Dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo. Louis le sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior, le dio la espalda y comenzó a inclinarse hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros de distancia de la cama. Luego empezó a mover su trasero. – Oh Dios.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Le preguntó.

Harry tragó con fuerza.

\- Sí. Sí. Definitivamente... sí.

La canción continuó. _“¿Qué diablos vas a hacer cuando te disparemos? Seguro que tu novia no te echará de menos, perdedor.”_ Decía _“Mira, aunque intentes evitarlo, tu perra te será infiel con tus amigos. Te tienes que masturbar porque tu novia no te quiere. **¿Por qué no me comes el coño, cielo?**_

Y Harry decidió hacer justamente eso.

**

Cuando Louis le había dicho que los paparazzis lo seguían todo el tiempo, Harry no imaginó que era así de horrible. No entendía como soportaba el acoso cada vez que salía. Sinceramente Harry se aterró y por un momento deseó no haberlo invitado, pero entonces Louis había desacelerado el paso y le había susurrado _“puedes irte aparte, yo me las arreglaré para llegar”_.

Harry se sintió tan feliz y aliviado que pudo haberlo besado en la boca, pero optó por asentir y volver por donde había venido.

Al final había llegado a la conclusión de que podía ir a la fiesta con Niall y podía llevar a Louis consigo. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Cuidaría de Niall y además estaría pasando el rato con la persona con la que quería estar.

Cuando Harry llegó al club recibió la atención que era usual. Las chicas se lanzaban a él aunque no supieran quién demonios era. Sólo lo notaban ligeramente interesante y mínimamente atractivo y eso era suficiente. Harry era todo un profesional en mostrarse interesado en cada una de ellas, y al final por lo general terminaban negociando tríos y otro tipo de orgías.

Harry nunca en su vida había estado en un trío, la idea de estar en uno le resultaba vacía por razones que no se había tomado el tiempo de analizar, pero sentía curiosidad. Le gustaba la idea de decir _“estuve en uno”_ cuando alguien hablara al respecto.

Seguro Louis ya había estado en uno. Diablos, seguro Louis ya había probado de todo.

\- ¡Harry! – Niall apareció a su lado derramando un poco de su bebida alcohólica en su ropa. – Amigo, amigo, mi amigo, pensé que no vendrías.

\- Estoy aquí con alguien. – Explicó Harry colocando su brazo alrededor de la chica que estaba con él. – Así que no estoy aquí para estar contigo exactamente. Ya sabes, tengo que expandir mis horizontes y toda esa mierda.

\- Oh. ¿Me has cambiado entonces? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Estoy totalmente devastado! – Gritó empuñando su mano en su pecho. La bebida se movió y volvió a derramarse un poco en la ropa de Harry.

\- Soy Sophia. – Dijo la chica inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Niall.

\- Hola Sophia. Como mejor amigo de Harry creo que es justo para mí decirte que a este chico de aquí... – Niall apuntó hacia el pecho de Harry, luego a su nariz. Harry intentó ser discreto mientras buscaba a Louis entre la multitud. – Acércate un poco más, cariño. – Sophia se acercó. -...A este chico de aquí, a Harry, le gusta meterla por el culo.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Harry no pudo cubrirle la boca con más rapidez, pero al menos lo había intentado. Niall estaba a punto de morir sofocado entre sus carcajadas. – Eso no es... No.

Sophia estaba sonrojada, sonriendo.

\- Wow. – Exclamó bebiendo.

\- No. – Dijo Harry mirándola con intensidad y disculpa. – No. – Repitió sin saber qué más decir.

\- Está bien. Estoy dispuesta a que me lo hagas de esa forma, si eso es lo que te gusta. – Le guiñó un ojo. Harry trató de no lucir tan petrificado. - Es más seguro, ¿cierto?

Harry intentó sonreír. Pero falló.

Niall continuaba riéndose.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿En privado? – Le preguntó al oído. Niall asintió mientras sus risas terminaban. Harry lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos desde el cuello y lo hizo caminar hasta estar lo más lejos posible de Sophia. - ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Liam te matará!

\- Liam me puede mamar la—

\- Niall. – Dijo Harry. Niall apuró el resto de su trago e hizo una mueca al terminar. – Acabas de decirle a una chica que me gusta meterla por el culo.

\- Lo he hecho, sí. – Dijo Niall casi con orgullo. – Es verdad, ¿no? – Harry asintió. Ese no era el maldito punto. - ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- El problema es que si alguien más escuchó, o si Sophia decide decirle a alguien más y ese _“alguien más”_ tiene contactos o si trabaja en algo que tenga con ver con este retorcido mundo, entonces habrá artículos estúpidos sobre cómo me gusta por detrás. Y esa es mi privacidad de la que estamos hablando.

\- No, no entiendes, amigo mío. Estas chicas quieren tanto que te gusten las vaginas, lo desean tanto, que no podrás hacerlas pensar diferente aunque estés besando a un tipo. Diablos, aunque salga un video tuyo y de Michael recreando todo el puñetero kamasutra seguro dirán que solo querías experimentar. Inventarán todo tipo de excusas para mantenerte siendo heterosexual. Es increíble, hombre. La ciencia es increíble.

Harry dejó de escucharlo a la mitad de su discurso.

\- ¿Cómo diablos te las arreglas para sonar coherente en este estado?

\- Soy fenomenal, eso es lo que soy. Soy un maldito power ranger.

Harry asintió y de nuevo, no muy discretamente, buscó a Louis en el club.

Si lo que tenía con Louis fuera algo normal o al menos tuviera un maldito nombre para definirlo, Harry pudiera mandarle un mensaje de texto para preguntarle dónde se encontraba o si ya estaba cerca del club o si su pequeño cerebro se había distraído pensando en otra cosa y había terminado en un lugar totalmente diferente, como McDonalds o una mierda parecida donde vendieran algo que no fuera la porquería que comía siempre.

\- ¿A quién estás buscando? – Le preguntó Niall imitando su acción. - Trajiste compañía después de todo, ¿uh? ¿Es Michael?

\- No, no es Michael. ¿Por qué asumes que todo se trata de Michael? No todo gira en torno a Michael. – Louis no estaba por ningún lado. De hecho Harry no entendía por qué seguía buscando. Seguramente todos sabrían que había entrado una celebridad en cuanto escucharan los gritos y los flashes de las cámaras.

\- Lo siento, ¿hice algo mal? – Preguntó con seriedad. Por un momento Harry creyó que estaba siendo sincero, pero entonces: - ¿Herí tus sentimientos de nuevo? ¿Estás teniendo tu periodo?

\- Jodete, Niall. – A veces Harry se preguntaban por qué eran amigos, pero por supuesto, Harry no tenía tiempo de enojarse apropiadamente porque su atención estaba en cierto actor con cientos de infracciones.

\- Oh, ¡ahí está! – Gritó Niall enseguida sin dejar de reír.

Harry volteó hacia todos lados, enloquecido.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Quién qué? Nadie, estaba hablando de tu molesto humor de chica en su periodo. ¿Y qué si pregunto si estás buscando a Michael? ¿Por qué el problema? ¿Terminó contigo y necesitas la compañía de tu mejor amigo? ¿Tenemos que irnos a casa y comer helado y mirar comedias románticas y llorar porque Ryan Gosling es el hombre perfecto?

\- ¿Qué? No. No hay ningún pr—

Los gritos empezaron y luego le siguieron los flashes de cámaras, justo como Harry lo había predicho.

\- Oh.

Había chicas entusiasmadas diciendo _“oh dios mío, ¡es Louis Tomlinson!”_ apuntando con sus teléfonos, tratando de sacar una foto. Harry había aprendido que Louis se había puesto _“a la moda”_ entre el público joven porque la juventud aparentemente era morbosa y disfrutaba de esa clase de desastres.

Niall volteó hacia el tumulto de personas y empezó a gritar con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Mira, Harry! ¡Es el actor que perdió la cabeza!

Harry abrió sus ojos con terror.

Oh no, oh no. Niall no le arruinaría la noche con Louis con sus comentarios ofensivos e ignorantes.

\- Escúchame. – Dijo Harry tomando a Niall de sus hombros sin perder la vista de Louis. Niall parpadeó con confusión, pero estaba poniendo atención así que continuó. – Si dices algo mínimamente ofensivo sobre Louis Tomlinson mientras esté aquí, voy a patearte el trasero, quemaré todos tus discos, romperé toda tu ropa y probablemente prenderé en fuego nuestro departamento luego de haber sacado toda mi mierda, ¿entendiste? Te arruinaré si eres un imbécil hacia él, enfrente de él. Acabaré contigo, Niall Horan.

\- Wow. – Exclamó Niall frunciendo el ceño.

\- Exactamente. – Niall cerró sus ojos por un momento, luego abrió su boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla. Sea lo que fuera que tenía para decir al parecer no era tan importante. – Si es posible mantente alejado de él el resto de la noche. Sólo digo que si tienes algún tipo de amor o aprecio por tus pertenencias, te recomendaría que actúes con amabilidad, cosa que estoy seguro es imposible para ti, así que lo mejor sería que fueras con Sophia y tuvieras sexo desenfrenado con ella. Ya sabemos que le gustan cosas divertidas en la cama, ¿eh? No te aburrirás. Pasarás un rato agradable. Y yo podré pasar un rato agradable con...

\- Con Louis Tomlinson. – Dijo Niall, asintiendo. – Okay, okay. Entiendo. Quieres follarte al pobre actor que perdió la cabeza. Ahora veo tu plan. Y es brillante.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, Niall. No digas nada remotamente ofensivo cerca de Louis.

Niall suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. Pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque de verdad aprecio mis discos. Y mi ropa. Y el resto de mi mierda.

\- Bien. – Dijo Harry, mirando con ansiedad hacia donde Louis estaba sacándose fotos con sus fans.

Harry creía que tendría todo bajo control, porque era Harry Styles y porque a pesar de estar bajo presión siempre se las había arreglado para ser jodidamente diplomático al respecto. En cualquier situación, sin importar cuán cansado o molesto estuviera, siempre hacía un buen trabajo en mantenerse cuerdo. Así que le sorprendió cuando Niall empezó a rodearlos, a él y a Louis, preguntando que si podían quedarse con Louis por siempre porque lo hacía ser menos aburrido y más impredecible.

Louis había traído marihuana consigo. Louis les compró alcohol y le compró coca a Niall cuando Niall se la pidió. Louis dijo que él no se metía con ese tipo de _‘cosas’_ pero no tuvo problema alguno en comprar la coca (o en conseguirla). Harry bebió alcohol sin pensar en el mañana. Estaba con una celebridad ligeramente mal de la cabeza, propenso a comprar un puñetero lamborghini para pasar el rato si lo convencían de que hacerlo sería una genial idea.

Louis no lo tocaba, no tomaba su mano, no intentaba besarlo, sólo lo miraba, bailaba y le sonreía como si ambos compartieran un secreto. Y lo hacían. Lo tenían. Eran compañeros de sexo y Harry jamás se había entretenido tanto con una persona que a mitad de la noche había comenzado a gritar que había inventado las abreviaturas LOL y ILY. Era completamente ridículo y sabía mover su cuerpo y sobre todo sabía las cosas que provocaba en Harry cuando lo hacía.

Antes de que su salida llegara a su fin Harry recordó intercambiar números. Lo demás estaba algo borroso en su memoria pero recordaba haberle robado un beso a Louis cuando lo siguió hasta el baño. Luego de eso no recordaba nada.

**

Despertó en la cama de Louis con una nota pegada a su frente, diez llamadas perdidas de Niall y Gemma y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

La nota decía “ _me fui a LA :D!!!!_ ”

Harry le regresó la llamada a Gemma.

\- ¿Te hiciste amigo de Louis Tomlinson? – Fue lo primero que le preguntó. Harry se aclaró la garganta. – No, espera. ¿Cómo lo conociste para empezar? Pensé que odiabas a las celebridades. ¿Qué diablos le sucedió a tu odioso trasero hipster?

\- Somos compañeros de sexo. – Admitió antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo. – Digo, no. No es cierto. No me escuches. No sé qué estoy diciendo. Estoy ebrio todavía.

\- Quizá vivimos en Nueva York pero mi corazón sigue estando en Londres. Aún leo el maldito Daily Mail. He visto las fotos. Tu nombre está en el titular.

 - ¿Podrías leerlo por mí? – Le pidió sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos. Su dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando.

\- _“Louis Tomlinson sale de fiesta con Harry Styles y Niall Horan de Ripped Jeans”._ En los comentarios sólo se preguntan quién demonios son los de _Ripped Jeans_ y están diciendo que uno de ustedes es probablemente gay o ambos son unos amantes de la fama y sólo salieron con Louis para salir en las noticias. Adorable, y cerca del significado real, si me preguntas.

\- Para empezar fuiste tú quien me dijo que Louis vivía en el departamento de Chloe.

\- Cierto, pero lo dije como un inofensivo tema de conversación. No tenía idea que de repente te convertirías en su mejor amigo y saldrías de fiesta con él. No es una buena compañía, Harry. Liam te cortará las bolas cuando sepa que te estás juntando con un actor públicamente gay. ¿Acaso no valoras tu triste carrera como cantante?

\- Liam no lee el Daily Mail. Mis bolas están a salvo. – Harry se apretó una de sus sienes con molestia. ¿Por qué su cabeza no dejaba de doler? Estaba totalmente relajado y no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento como para qué... – Oh, mierda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta del error que acabas de cometer? Corta a Louis Tomlinson de tu vida, lo más rápido que puedas.

\- Dejó a Tiara en el departamento. – Soltó sin pensar. Tiara estaba ladrando al pie de la cama. Louis había dejado a Tiara en el departamento, con Harry. Sus ladridos eran la razón por la que su dolor de cabeza no se iba a ningún lado. – Oh mierda, no. No. No, no, no.

\- ¿Qué es “Tiara”? ¿Hablas de una tiara del cabello?

\- Hablo de su maldito perro. – Gritó contra el teléfono. Se sentó y necesitó esperar un par de segundos antes de que su mundo dejara de girar. – Dios. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo dejar a Tiara aquí sola.

\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. ¿Por qué hay un perro en tu departamento?

\- Tiara es la mascota de Louis, y estoy en el departamento de Louis. – Explicó cubriéndose el rostro con su mano desocupada, derrotado.

\- Oh.

\- No me juzgues. Es genial en la cama.

\- No lo estoy haciendo y definitivamente no necesitaba saber eso.

Harry no supo qué más decir y Gemma no estaba diciendo nada tampoco. Casi podía escucharla pensando, juzgando en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Tiara había dejado de ladrar y ahora estaba caminando felizmente sobre sus piernas, lamiendo sus dedos y pidiendo atención.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede un par de días en el departamento de Chloe? – Preguntó Gemma rompiendo el hielo. - Al menos así tendrás una excusa para estar cerca de la mascota de Louis Tomlinson. Podemos quedarnos donde Chloe, los dos, y entonces compras comida para perro y se la das y regresas a hacer tus cosas. Será divertido, ¿eh? Como en los viejos tiempos.

Harry suspiró.

\- Esto no se suponía que debía haber pasado.

\- Sí, bueno. Tampoco se suponía que debías meterte en el trasero de Louis Tomlinson.

\- Gracias, Gems. Eres increíble, ya sabes, dándome consuelo y todas esas mierdas.

\- Soy la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, admítelo.

Harry sonrió y acarició a Tiara.

\- Supongo que tendré que hacer de niñera entonces. Genial.

\- Tienes que exprimir esta situación, H. Dile que te mencione en twitter al menos, tiene ya casi cinco millones de seguidores y tu apenas tienes 900mil. Puede hacerte promoción, ¿cierto? Cada tweet de Louis hace noticia nacional de todas formas, y entonces todas las raras adolescentes y jóvenes que piensan que es genial que Louis Tomlinson haya perdido la cabeza escucharán tu horrible música porque creerán que Louis Tomlinson es fan de _Ripped Jeans_.

\- Escúchate. – Dijo Harry con buen humor. – Para qué necesito de Liam cuando tú podrías manejar mi carrera sin ningún problema.

\- Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de lo brillante que soy. Lo aprecio, y lamento tu situación con, um, Tiara, pero tengo una vida fuera de mi estúpido hermano menor mas-o-menos famoso y se supone que debo estar en la biblioteca en menos de quince minutos, así que, el plan es quedarnos donde Chloe hasta que Louis Tomlinson regrese de donde sea que esté...

\- LA.

\- Me da igual, nos quedaremos donde Chloe porque soy increíble y luego harás la lavandería por mí el resto de tu vida porque soy increíble y esa será tu manera de agradecerme. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

\- Horrible. – Dijo Harry con una mueca en sus labios. Tiara estaba moviendo su cola mientras lo miraba como si fuera lo más genial de su día. Era linda, Tiara. Pero era un fastidio en ese momento.

\- Tómalo o déjalo, Harry Styles.

\- Una semana. – Dijo Harry. Le gustaba pensar que era bueno negociando. Alguna vez había considerado estudiar para convertirse en un abogado después de todo.

\- Dos meses. – Dijo Gemma con competitividad.

\- Un mes.

\- Hecho.

Luego le colgó.

**

_“¿Olvidaste algo?”_

_“No!”_

_“¿Estás seguro?”_

_“Estoy seguro, sí, ¿por qué dices que olvidé algo?”_

_“Olvidaste a Tiara”_

_“Oh no!!!!!!!!!! :’(”_

_“No te preocupes, la tengo conmigo, está sana y salva :)”_

_“Gracias :D! Eres un héroe! No dejes que Marcus la toque! Hace días amenazó con quitármela y no quiero quedarme sin ella! Es todo lo que tengo!”_

Louis no volvió a enviarle ningún mensaje luego de ese.

**

Liam casi había perdido la cabeza cuando leyó el Daily Mail. Lo sermoneó y lo hizo sentir culpable y egoísta por no haber pensado en Niall cuando decidió enredarse con Louis Tomlinson. Niall no estaba afectado en absoluto. Niall nunca lucía afectado por nada, pero eso no significaba que no le afectara.

Eso no quería decir que no pensaba que Harry era egoísta.

Y ahora tenía que molestar a su hermana mayor para que cuidara de Tiara mientras hacía shows.

Harry decidió no concentrarse en el lado malo y comenzó a sacarle fotos a Tiara. No la fotografiaba de cuerpo completo, sólo fotografiaba su ojo y el comienzo de su oreja y comentaba cosas como _“te está observando”_ para mantener el misterio.

El twitter oficial de _Ripped Jeans_ ahora tenía 400mil seguidores y Harry tenía un millón. Niall continuaba estancado con sus 990mil seguidores y culpaba todo al hecho de que no estaba follando con una actriz problemática.

Nadie sabía exactamente cuál era la conexión de la banda con Louis Tomlinson, pero cada quien sacaba sus conclusiones. Había un (increíblemente) pequeño porcentaje que opinaba que Harry había tenido relaciones sexuales con Louis y esa era la razón por la que habían pasado el rato con él en el club. Ese (increíblemente) pequeño (y casi inexistente) porcentaje había sabido leer bien su carácter y habían llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaban los chicos y que todos los rumores acerca de cuán obsesionado estaba con probar una diferente vagina cada día eran falsos. Ese porcentaje tenía la razón, pero eran demasiado pocos y no le darían problema alguno.

El porcentaje más grande estaba de acuerdo en que querían burlarse de él y escribir una canción acerca de sus problemas mentales, lo cual, no. Era horrible, y desagradable, y esos no eran ellos. Niall era un imbécil pero no era un completo imbécil, y él... bueno, Harry tampoco era tan terrible como para tener esas intenciones.

\- Pensé que lo peor con lo que tendría que lidiar sería Nick Grimshaw y sus sutiles comentarios respecto a tu sexualidad. – Dijo Liam negando con su cabeza. Estaba sudando y parecía realmente molesto. Faltaban minutos para el siguiente show y podían escuchar el grito de sus fans desde el otro lado del escenario. – De hecho pensé que no podía existir algo peor que Nick Grimshaw, pero claramente estaba equivocado.

\- Hey, hombre. Ni siquiera lo conoces. – Dijo Niall, sorprendiendo a Harry y a Gemma, quien había decidido presentarse para darle problemas a su hermano menor. Tenía a Tiara consigo, pero todos creían que era de ella. - Louis es una persona adorable. Quizá la clase de prensa que atrae no es la mejor pero no hables como si la imagen que tienen de él sea todo lo que lo define como persona.

\- Wow, Niall. Eso fue dulce. – Comentó Gemma, sonriendo.

Harry quiso evitar decirlo, pero no pudo.

\- Sólo está siendo agradable porque le compró cocaína.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Exclamó Liam cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. – Peor que Nick Grimshaw, definitivamente. Mucho peor que Nick Grimshaw. - Gemma reprimió su carcajada y Niall extendió su mano convertida en un puño para chocarla con Harry. - Ustedes me darán un ataque cardiaco un día de estos, lo juro. – Liam los miró durante un par de segundos antes de retirarse. – Dios bendito.

\- ¿Dónde está Louis entonces? – Preguntó Niall mientras afinaba su guitarra acústica. – No es que vayan esas cosas conmigo pero asumí que lo invitarías a uno de nuestros shows. ¿O fue algo de una sola noche?

Gemma sí carcajeó en esa ocasión.

\- ¡Están casados! No, no. – Gritó asustando a Tiara, que saltó de sus brazos para correr hacia Harry con la cola entre sus patas, asustada. – Están divorciados. Harry se quedó con los niños. Louis huyó a LA y de sus responsabilidades.

Niall tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- No sé de qué diablos están hablando. ¿Es una broma interna?

\- El perro... um. – Harry se aclaró la garganta mientras acariciaba a Tiara. – El perro es de Louis.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Gemma asintió. - ¿Me estás jodiendo?

\- Ojalá. El día después del club desperté en su departamento y había una nota pegada en mi frente donde me avisaba que se había ido a LA, y luego me di cuenta que había olvidado a su perro. Fue la mejor jodida mañana de mi vida. – Dijo, sarcástico.

Niall negó con su cabeza y se rió.

\- Tienes que hacer que haga algo por ti, hombre. – Dijo. Gemma apuntó hacia Niall, victoriosa.

\- ¡Eso fue lo que yo le dije! Pero nuestro pequeño Harry aquí es de corazón noble y quiere hacer las cosas por amor, o una mierda parecida. Es deplorable.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry con actitud distante. Estaba algo preocupado por toda la situación si era honesto consigo mismo, porque había creído que todo sería sencillo, que sólo serían compañeros de fornicación pero ahora su hermana estaba cuidando el perro de Louis Tomlinson y Harry tenía su número guardado en sus contactos y había artículos donde vinculaban a _Ripped Jeans_ con Louis y... no lo había pensado demasiado.

Quizá Liam no estaba exagerando.

Y Louis se lo había advertido, ¿cierto? Louis le había dicho que escribían sobre todo lo que hacía, sobre todas las personas a las que se acercaba. Le dijo que tuviera cuidado, le dijo que no podía salir porque los paparazzis lo seguían.

¿Quién era el que estaba cuerdo de los dos? Porque al parecer no era Harry.

Tiara ladró, regresándolo a la realidad. Luego lamió su mano y Harry sonrió.

Al menos _aún_ todo estaba bajo control.

**

Era el sexto día y Louis aún no le mandaba ningún mensaje. Twitteaba cosas como _“eres feo”_ a cualquier persona que mostrara algún tipo de preocupación por él, en especial si dejaban entredicho que necesitaba ayuda psicológica, cosa que sí necesitaba, pero los locos no saben que están locos, ¿verdad?

Cada uno de sus tweets era más ridículo que el anterior, y a Harry no le importaba a cuántas personas llamara _“feos”_ o cuánto drama provocara con el tipo de fotos que tenía en su twitter, Harry simplemente quería que volviera a Nueva York y se hiciera cargo de Tiara, porque su mascota lo echaba de menos y a veces ladraba sin razón alguna y no dejaba dormir.

Y también porque echaba de menos tener sexo con él.

Estaba tan desesperado que terminó en el departamento de Michael inventando la excusa de que _“sólo estaba pasando por aquí”_ y habían hecho hamburguesas y luego Michael se la había mamado pero no había sido igual.

Michael no preguntó por Louis Tomlinson, lo cual fue raro, porque todos le estaban echando en cara que se había rebajado a tener ese tipo de amistades por la fama, pero Michael no dijo nada. Quizá no había visto tv o no había checado internet. Fuera como sea, sus mamadas no eran tan geniales como las de Louis.

\- El sábado Taylor Swift estará dando un concierto en el madison square garden. – Dijo Michael mientras quemaba una polly pocket que se había encontrado en su camino a casa. – Tengo tickets desde hace un par de semanas. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Harry se encogió de hombros. – Vamos, cantaremos We are never ever getting back together como si ese fuera el último día de nuestras vidas. Pasaremos un rato agradable, ¿qué dices?

\- No sé.

Odiaba hacer la lavandería por otra persona y no planeaba dejarle Tiara a Gemma un día que no necesitaba hacerlo. Michael no dijo nada acerca de la presencia de Tiara, así que asumió que había visto la incontable cantidad de fotos que tenía en su Instagram. La última era Tiara usando unos lentes de sol que probablemente valían más que todas sus pertenencias. Harry se había entretenido un rato vistiendo a Tiara como Louis, y no podían culparlo por querer hacerlo. A veces necesitaba salir del departamento de Chloe para que Tiara hiciera desorden en su casa no en una ajena y Harry se aburría.

\- Hace meses que no salimos. – Dijo Michael con amargura. – Sólo quería pasar un buen rato. Pero está bien si no quieres.

\- Estoy haciendo algo, no puedo salir. – Contestó, distante. No quería que Michael le preguntara qué estaba haciendo porque se reiría de él cuando le dijera que estaba haciendo de niñera con Tiara y no podía dejarle de nuevo el perro a su hermana.

\- Bien. – Dijo Michael mirando cómo ardía en fuego la cabeza de la polly pocket.

Mientras Michael miraba con amargura el desastre que había creado, Harry decidió divertirse un poco con el wifi del área.

Googleó el nombre de Louis para saber en qué andaba y encontró una nueva entrada de E! News, diciendo que lo habían fotografiado en Nueva York.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio y abrió el link.

El artículo no decía nada especial, así que miró las fotos. Louis no estaba usando la chaqueta. Estaba caminando con sus cosas en su rostro para que no lo fotografiaran, pero de todos modos había un par de antes de que pudiera cubrirse. Harry miró las imágenes durante un rato antes que Michael le aventara con restos de hamburguesa.

\- ¿Sabías que te estás convirtiendo en un completo imbécil? – Preguntó. Estaba enfrente de él y ahora tenía los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Harry guardó su teléfono y tomó a Tiara en sus brazos.

\- Sólo viniste a follar, ¿cierto? – Harry no dijo nada. – ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un objeto con el que te puedes quitar la lujuria?

\- Michael...

\- Ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo estoy, o cómo estuvo mi día. Sólo apareciste para usarme.

\- No. - Michael elevó una ceja, esperando. - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó finalmente. – Lamento no haberte preguntado antes, tienes razón. Soy un imbécil. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy mal. – Respondió mirándolo con orgullo. – Estoy mal porque te conozco, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que tu nombre y tu estúpido rostro no están al lado del de Louis Tomlinson sólo porque son amigos, o porque casualmente se encontraron en el mismo club. Te lo follaste. – Dijo con amargura.

Harry tragó con fuerza.

\- Y no te molestaste en decirme que te estabas follando a alguien más. – Continuó. – Llegaste aquí, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y aún así no tienes las bolas para decirme que te estás follando a alguien a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Soltó Harry con sorpresa. - ¿Desde cuándo somos algo exclusivo?

\- Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bromeando? El verano pasado casi viví en tu maldito departamento. Creo que somos bastante exclusivos, Harry.

\- ¿Qué? No.

Pudo haber visto mal, pero Harry estaba bastante seguro que los ojos de Michael se habían empezado a irritar.

\- Así que sólo soy un compañero de sexo, eso es todo. – Dijo Michael. Parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, pero Harry sabía que era una pregunta para él.

\- Pensé que eso era lo que éramos, sí.

\- Wow. Muérete, Harry Styles.

Michael le dio la espalda, cogió su soda y la lanzó contra Harry.

Tiara ladró, asustada. Harry frunció el ceño, tomó sus cosas y mientras salía de ahí, Michael le gritó que no volviera a buscarlo nunca, y que le deseaba suerte con el _“desequilibrado”_ de Tomlinson.

Harry sólo quería saber desde cuándo aparentemente tenía _novio_ , porque nunca lo había visto venir.

**

Quince minutos después Niall le mandó un mensaje que decía _“wow, Harry ! lo siento por lo de Michael ! lucían bien juntos pero estoy seguro que Louis folla mejor que él de todos modos :D”_. Niall era amigo de Michael también, pero sabía que elegiría estar de su lado aunque Harry hubiera hecho algo peor que _“engañarlo”_ con un actor.

Harry no entendía. Él y Michael _jamás_ habían sido más que compañeros de sexo. Nunca habían sido románticos con excepción de aquella ocasión cuando ambos habían terminado accidentalmente en un restaurante porque la cita de Calum y su chica había salido mal. Nunca se habían dicho que se _“amaban”_. Es decir, no lo decían en serio.

Um.

...A menos que Michael si lo dijera en serio, lo cual aparentemente había estado ocurriendo y Harry jamás se había dado una idea.

Demonios.

**

\- ¡Hey, tu! – Dijo Harry con felicidad a través de la línea. Louis soltó una serie de _“Oh dios mío, oh dios mío te he echado tanto de menos ¿cómo está mi bebé? ¿Marcus no se la ha llevado?”._ – Tiara está bien, continúa conmigo. Marcus no ha hecho nada, de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo luce Marcus. Ni siquiera sé si Marcus es real si soy honesto.

\- Te caerá mal. Es un imbécil. Tienes suerte de no conocerlo. – Dijo Louis con desinterés. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de ti! - Harry pensó en decirle que la razón por la que no sabía de él o de Tiara era porque los había estado ignorando a ambos, pero prefirió no decirle nada.

\- Sí, bueno. Ya estás en Nueva York y Tiara te echa de menos, estará feliz de verte. – Dijo, dejando pasar su _“qué has estado haciendo”_. No sabía por qué no quería decirle que tenía una banda y que era más-o-menos famoso. O quizá sí lo sabía. Muy dentro de él temía que Louis pensara que lo estaba usando.

\- No estoy en Nueva York. – Dijo Louis con ofensa.

\- ¿No?

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué dices que estoy en Nueva York?

\- Porque acabo de ver fotos tuyas caminando por...

\- ¡No soy yo! – Gritó Louis a la defensiva. – Estoy en LA todavía. ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Louis, hay fotos tuyas caminando por las calles de Nueva York. Están en E! News.

\- En ese caso tendré que demandarlos por mostrar fotos falsas. Ese no soy yo.

\- No has visto las fotos todavía, estoy seguro que eres tú.

\- No estoy en Nueva York. – Insistió Louis. – Te llamaré en un par de minutos, tengo que hacer algo.

Harry suspiró, enfadado. Tiara le lamió la mano, feliz de estar con él.

\- Demonios.

**

_“OH DIOS MÍO! ESE NO SOY YO! Pusieron mi cara en alguien con un rostro de forma diferente! Demandaré a cualquier sitio/revista que use esas imágenes!”_

Harry estaba a punto de salir al escenario cuando miró el tweet.

Intentó no preocuparse por Louis, de verdad lo intentó. Pero estaba empezando a aterrarlo. Era Louis el de las fotos. No sabía cuán jodido de la cabeza tenía que estar para decir que no era él cuando claramente lo era. ¿Acaso ya no se reconocía a sí mismo? O ¿acaso esta era su manera de evitarlo?

Tiara estaba de regreso con Louis. Uno de sus amigos (que nunca había mencionado) la había pasado a recoger y no había dicho ni siquiera _“gracias”_. En serio, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto.

Pero como sea, Harry lo había superado. No era como si hubiera algo más que una amistad con beneficios.

Esa noche cantaron el resto de las canciones de su álbum y la respuesta fue increíble. Todas cantaron junto con ellos las canciones que ya se sabían y parecían estar más entusiasmadas de lo usual. Había carteles con mensajes como _“ya soy legal”_ y _“cásate conmigo”_ , o _“fóllame”_ , lo normal. También había carteles donde agregaban a Louis, y no entendía por qué lo hacían, pero fue increíble de todos modos.

Gemma había descubierto que había fanfiction de él y Louis. Antes eran de él y Niall, pero suponía que tenía sentido que ahora lo hicieron follar con Louis en sus fantasías. Harry le había dicho a Gemma que le guardara el link de uno para echarle un vistazo más tarde.

Resultó que era una jodida obra de arte. Louis le había roto el corazón a Harry porque Louis había sugerido un trío con Niall y Harry se había dado cuenta que Louis no iba en serio. Se había dado cuenta que todo se trataba de sexo y nada más. La angustia se prolongó hasta que Louis se dio cuenta que Harry era su otra mitad cuando Harry salió del closet y empezó una relación con Nick Grimshaw.

Era raro leerse como un personaje, sentir que no tenía control de él, pero era entretenido echarle un vistazo a ese lado del mundo de vez en cuando.

Harry sabía que Nick leía _“Gryles”_ , que era una mezcla entre su apellido y el de Harry. Nick decía que era increíble porque siempre le daban al clavo con su humor. _“Es increíble lo resuelto que me tienen. ¡Es de terror! Mi humor ya ni siquiera es exclusivo para mí, ¡pueden falsificarlo!”_

A Louis podía importarle menos que hubiera fanfiction de él y alguien más. Louis estaba demasiado ocupado moviendo sus brazos y gritando como demente en el gimnasio mientras una chica lo filmaba como para emocionarse porque alguien estaba explotando su nombre con el fin de crear literatura.

**

Los próximos días Harry se sintió totalmente desconectado de la vida de Louis. Y leer los artículos no contaba, porque lo que estaba buscando realmente era charlar con él y follar y fumar juntos y hablar sobre dietas imposibles, mascotas adorables y situaciones inventadas por su propia paranoia.

Harry no seguía a Louis y Louis no seguía a Harry en twitter. Niall lo hacía, pero Louis no lo seguía de vuelta. Y estaba bien, ¿de acuerdo? Twitter no era importante, pero algo así como que sí lo era.

Era raro.

¿La demencia era contagiosa?

**

Louis continuó dando de qué hablar. De nuevo, parecía que era su trabajo gritarles a todos lo perdido que estaba. Empezó a subir fotos suyas donde claramente estaba drogado y Harry quería que fuera sólo marihuana pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Niall dijo que era cocaína. Harry decidió abandonar la habitación y visitar un bar en donde hacer nuevas amistades, lejos de Louis y sus fotos con rostros intoxicados.

A Louis se le vio con más hombres, y esos hombres le vendían sus historias a la prensa sólo para burlarse de él y decir lo loco que estaba. Louis continuaba peleando con quien quiera que lo criticara, diciendo cosas como _“¡No hay NADA mal conmigo!”_ y _“No me interesa lo que tengas para decir si no eres físicamente atractivo”_.

Lance Bass había comentado sobre los problemas de Louis y lo hizo de una manera tan amable que Louis (por supuesto) se sintió ofendido y dijo _“No he hablado con Lance Bass desde hace casi 11 años. ¡Decir que tengo una enfermedad mental de la nada me hace enojar! ¡Me están haciendo quedar como un loco!”_

Un actor también había expresado su preocupación y Louis había dicho que no entendía por qué opinaba al respecto, que era feo y que parecía un hombre de 80 años, que probablemente le tenía envidia y por eso estaba atacándolo. Y la cosa era que, nadie lo estaba atacando. Todos estaban preocupados y nadie se tomaba personalmente sus ataques porque sabían que esas palabras no eran las de alguien mentalmente sano.

Lo más reciente había sido un ataque a todas las revistas en general que hablaban de un posible problema psicológico, diciendo _“Para todas las revistas: ¡contáctenme personalmente! ¡Estoy harto de su insanidad! NO PUEDEN hablar de alguien que no conocen. No pueden asegurar algo sobre mí por oírlo de alguien que ni siquiera conozco o que sólo he conocido una vez y que nunca volví a hablar. ¡No pueden actuar como si pudieran ver dentro de mi cerebro o como si hubiera desarrollado alrededor de 27 enfermedades mentales! ¡Los demandaré a todos!”_

Louis se oía desesperado, y enfermo, y paranoico. No se oía cuerdo.

A veces Louis recordaba que Harry existía y le mandaba un par de mensajes para luego llegar al punto y decir _“¿Quieres venir?”_ y Harry iba porque Louis era un estupendo polvo y porque había algo inevitable sobre él. No parecía poder decirle que no. No parecía poder decirle _“Dejaste a tu mascota conmigo casi dos semanas, ¿qué diablos está mal contigo?”_ , aunque lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua.

Y no lo entendía, ¿de acuerdo? Louis no era una persona con la que podía hablar. Tenía que estar cuidando cada una de sus palabras para no hacerlo pensar que no estaba de su lado y siempre se estaba quejando de cosas superficiales que no tenían sentido. No entendía por qué quería caerle bien o por qué quería estar de su lado en primer lugar.

Tampoco se sentía preparado para buscar respuestas.

**

 _Ripped Jeans_ lanzó su álbum y estuvo en tercer lugar de los más vendidos, lo cual era más de lo que jamás habían esperado. No eran nadie, pero de alguna manera eran algo. El twitter oficial tenía un millón de seguidores, Harry casi tenía dos millones y Niall ya los tenía, porque él era el que salía de fiesta y quien hacía locuras. Lo más intenso que Harry había hecho en la semana había sido montar bicicleta por unas calles desiertas que habían encontrado él y Gemma. O quizá lo más intenso había sido aceptar ser parte _completamente_ del club de Nick, con el resto de sus amigos hipsters que encontraban diversión en burlarse de las celebridades.

Tenía que viajar a Londres para encontrarse con ellos, pero no le importaba. Londres era su hogar después de todo. Además le servía para visitar a sus padres.

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con Tomlinson? – Le preguntó Matt una mañana. Había ido con Nick a su programa de radio. No estaba ahí para que lo entrevistaran o para conducir con Nick y Matt. Simplemente estaba ahí para pasar el rato. Las cámaras estaban encendidas y aparentemente había más personas de lo usual mirando lo que sucedía en el estudio. - ¿Es verdad que habla solo?

\- ¿Qué?

 _No_ , pensó. _Eso es mentira, todo es mentira_.

\- Dicen que habla solo, hombre. Dicen que ya perdió la cabeza. Por completo. ¿Has visto las últimas fotos que ha subido? Se ve terrible.

 _No_ , pensó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado para quedar así? ¿Crees que uno de esos escalofriantes tíos le haya metido mano?

 _No_ , pensó de nuevo.

\- ¿Te lo estás follando? Dicen que es un buen polvo.

Harry respiró con profundidad y miró a Nick con ruego, como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda en silencio.

\- Deja al chico en paz, Fincham. – Dijo Nick antes de volver al aire.

El resto de los amigos de Nick eran iguales, o peores. Y Harry entendía que ese era un tipo de humor. Diablos, él también disfrutaba de ese tipo de humor, pero no cuando tenía algo que ver con alguien a quien conocía y alguien a quien volvería a ver o alguien con el que a veces compartía cama.

No quería decirle a nadie que Louis no era nada de lo que comentaban, pero había ocasiones que tenía que morderse el interior de sus mejillas para quedarse callado. Quizá estaba un poco jodido. Okay, quizá estaba completamente jodido, pero era un chico adorable. No merecía que se burlaran de él.

Nick sabía lo que estaba pasando porque Nick era Nick y porque aparentemente podía leer su maldita mente. Le dijo que debía alejarse de Louis, que entendía que era un chico emocionante pero que no sacaría nada bueno de esa relación.

Harry quería decirle que no había ningún tipo de relación, que por primera vez tenía un compañero de sexo que era jodidamente genial en la cama  y que no pensaba que eran novios. Quería decirle que Louis tenía los gestos más ardientes cuando estaban follando y que era totalmente feliz así.

Nick decía que no. _No es cierto_ , decía, _no eres feliz_ , y luego decía algo que le hacía pensar que él, Nick, era el adecuado para un rockstar.

Se quedó una semana en el departamento de Nick y follaron cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Nick continuó haciendo comentarios en su show de radio acerca de cómo había cierto rockstar durmiendo en su cama y Liam probablemente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero Harry no podía detener lo que salía de la boca de Nick.

Louis jamás hablaba de él. Nick siempre encontraba un momento para alardear que tenía _algo_ con Harry Styles de _Ripped Jeans_. Michael tampoco decía nada. Nunca había dicho nada. Louis probablemente jamás diría algo. Demonios, Louis ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no le interesaba saberlo, sólo se conformaba con la idea de que le gustaba su compañía y Harry creía que eso era asombroso. Nick era el peor de los tres, pero de alguna manera no podía irse de su lado.

Nick también había empezado a hablar cosas desagradables sobre Louis, y Harry era demasiado amable como para decirle que era innecesario e inmaduro atacarlo.

El estilo de vida con Nick era agradable. Se sentía importante, y a veces llegaba a sentirse mejor que los demás, y eso era lo que no le gustaba. Nick tenía demasiada influencia en él y no era sano o normal.

Ni siquiera Michael lo había hecho sentir tan atrapado como Nick, pero Harry no quería decirle que ya no quería tener nada con él, porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sus contactos y necesitaba la prensa que le daba y necesitaba esa vida. Le gustaba el glamur. Le gustaba tener copas con Rita Ora y su chica modelo de apellido complicado. Le gustaba ir a fiestas donde se encontrara con McFly o Blur. Le gustaba ir a galerías de arte y saludar a otro montón de celebridades. Le gustaba jugar golf con Niall y encontrarse a Tom Felton en el campo. Le gustaba esa vida.

Y ahora... Ahora él había encontrado una celebridad por su cuenta. No había necesitado recurrir a Nick. Ahora Harry follaba con Louis Tomlinson y estaba en su lista de contactos y ahora el nombre de su desconocida banda estaba en cada uno de los artículos que escribían sobre Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson, que había trabajado con Channing Tatum, Emma Watson y Zac Efron.

Louis Tomlinson, que ahora estaba listado como la versión masculina de Britney Spears del 2008.

Mierda.  

**

Cuando regresó a Nueva York Gemma estaba en el aeropuerto para recibirlo. Se quedó un par de días con ella antes del comienzo de sus shows. Estarían casi dos meses completos ocupados, y no tendría tiempo para estar con ella.

Chloe continuaba en Bruselas y ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que no había necesidad de decirle nada de lo que había sucedido en los pasados dos meses.

Fue a desfiles de moda con Gemma, fue al teatro, al cine y a restaurantes. Y había sido increíble.

Libre de drama. Algo nuevo y casi raro.

**

Harry estaba tratando de pasar un buen rato con su nuevo grupo de amigos cuando recibió la llamada de un número desconocido.

Dudó en contestar, pero al final había decidido terminar con el misterio y averiguar quién diablos era.

\- Hey, soy Zayn Malik, el manager de Louis Tomlinson. – Dijo con urgencia. Harry le hizo saber que estaba escuchando. La chica que estaba sentada a su lado tenía la mano en su pierna y estaba tratando de sacarse una foto con él para alardear con sus amigas y en twitter que había pasado un almuerzo con él. – Lamento no tener idea de tu nombre, pero Louis te tiene guardado como una carita sonriente. – Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aunque su pecho estaba apretado por alguna razón que no comprendía. – Escucha, sé que has pasado tiempo con Louis y sé que Louis confía en ti, más o menos. Nunca te menciona, pero he visto los mensajes y he visto la cantidad de llamadas que han compartido. Deben ser unidos, ¿cierto? Por favor dime que son unidos. ¿Amigos, tal vez?

\- Sí, sí. Somos amigos. – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie para buscar un lugar con más privacidad. La chica lució ofendida, así que Harry le sonrió y con un gesto de manos le hizo saber que regresaría enseguida. Liam lo había mandado a socializar con un grupo que tuviera chicas atractivas. Harry no tenía problema en hacer nuevos amigos. Esa era una de sus especialidades, así que había aceptado si eso hacía que dejara de estar molesto con él por joder todo. - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Quizá cometí un error, pero llamé a la policía porque Louis estaba completamente hasta el culo de drogas el día de ayer y temía por su seguridad. Estaba diciendo que quería morir, que quería desaparecer. Estaba solo en su departamento y estaba diciendo todas esas cosas... Me dijo que no estaba hablando en serio, por supuesto, pero no quise arriesgarme. Había estado checando su twitter y tenía dos fotos nuevas de él en su cuarto de baño y... dios. Sólo podía pensar en todas esas celebridades que terminaron muertas en sus cuartos de baño. Ya sabes, por suicidios. Entré en pánico. Llamé a la policía. Los envié al departamento de Louis. No pensé que todo se saldría de control.

Harry estaba tratando de regular su respiración.

\- ¿Louis está bien? – Preguntó, calmado.

\- No sé, y no tengo idea si los policías encontraron las drogas, pero lo arrestaron.

\- Demonios. – Dijo Harry en un susurro. Luego, sin razón alguna pensó en Tiara. ¿Dónde estaba su mascota? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Louis estaba bien?

\- Louis dice que lo acosaron sexualmente. – Continuó Zayn, y oh.

Oh no.

\- ¿Y ya han presentado cargos?

\- Sí, eso es lo que estamos tratando de ver. Louis dice que uno de los policías lo acosó sexualmente, dice que lo tocó. No sé si dice la verdad, ya sabes cómo es Louis. Es un mentiroso compulsivo.

\- No veo por qué querría mentir en esto. – Dijo Harry. Estaba aterrado, y estaba molesto y estaba estresado porque nada de eso se suponía que debía ser su vida. Harry debía ser un cantante sin ninguna clase de conexión con un actor de Hollywood. No debía estar preocupado por un maldito perro, no debía estar preocupado por Louis Tomlinson. No debía estar escuchando nada de esto.

\- Sí, bueno. Louis es así. Acabo de traerlo de regreso a su departamento. Pensé que sólo tenía que ir a la comisaría pero resulta que lo enviaron a un jodido instituto mental. Ahora no quiere reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiere reaccionar. – Repitió Zayn. – Estaba totalmente bien en el auto y cuando entramos al departamento se sentó en el suelo contra la pared mirando la nada y ahora está murmurando cosas que no tienen sentido. Está hablando solo y...

\- Okay. Okay, okay. Estaré allá en veinte minutos.

Harry no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo, o qué quería solucionar yendo, pero cogió sus cosas, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y tomó un taxi hacia el departamento de Louis.

Liam lo asesinaría, pero en serio, que se jodiera Liam Payne y su afán por hacerlo salir cuando entraba en pánico.

**

Zayn les dio privacidad saliendo del departamento.

Louis estaba sentado con sus rodillas contra su pecho y con su cabeza descansando en sus piernas. Estaba murmurando algo, justo como había dicho Zayn.

\- Hey, Lou. – Susurró Harry sentándose a su lado. Louis lo miró durante un segundo y volvió a concentrarse en otro punto sin dejar de hablar. Estaba hablando del policía, pero repetía la misma palabra alrededor de cuatro veces antes de continuar con su oración y se perdía todo lo que trataba de decir. – Tiara se ve aterrada, ¿por qué no le dices que todo estará bien?

Louis dejó de hablar y suspiró. Tardó un rato antes de que sus palabras tuvieran sentido.

\- Me tocó. – Dijo.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. – Harry lo abrazó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo para que se sintiera seguro.

\- Y aún no peso 50. – Continuó, miserable, aferrándose a Harry.

Harry sonrió.

\- Estás perfecto así como estás, Lou.

\- Gracias. He estado tomando pastillas para mi desorden de hiperactividad, ¿adderall? me hacen perder peso, pero también me hacen actuar raro. – Harry asintió y besó la cabeza de Louis, sólo porque podía y porque quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Esperaba que estuviera funcionando. - ¿Tú crees que hay algo mal conmigo?

En otra situación, quizá, Harry le habría contestado con la verdad, pero no ese día. Louis no necesitaba sentirse peor.

\- No, Lou.

\- Me enviaron a una institución mental porque todos piensan que estoy loco. Yo creo que ellos son los que están locos. Hay tantas personas feas hablando de mí. Siempre despierto pensando que estoy en un episodio de punk’d, es ridículo.

Harry asintió y no lo dejó ir. Tiara lucía más relajada ahora, caminando alrededor de ellos mientras movía su cola con felicidad.

No sabía qué pensar. Louis parecía que de verdad necesitaba ayuda psicológica pero había ocasiones que pensaba que estaba exagerando, que quizá Louis estaba bien y todos estaban esperando demasiado de él.

Pero entonces, cuando Harry lo había convencido de abandonar el suelo y tomar una ducha para que luego durmiera un poco, Louis volvió a repasar el accidente y empezó a gritar que todos estaban locos y que en ningún momento había estado fumando marihuana. Dijo que sólo fumaba tabaco, y Harry y Zayn sabían que Louis no fumaba solamente tabaco, pero decidieron no confrontarlo al respecto.

Zayn le rogó que pasara la noche con Louis porque aún tenía en su cabeza sus palabras _“me quiero morir”_ y _“quisiera desaparecer”_ y estaba sinceramente aterrado por su seguridad. Harry aceptó quedarse, y no quería aprovecharse de la situación pero a mitad de la noche Louis olvidó sus problemas y le dijo que quería follar.

Harry no pudo decirle que no.

**

_“No crean los reportes que dicen que fui arrestado. Todo es mentira, fui acosado sexualmente por uno de los policías la noche anterior y es por eso que me arrestaron. El policía mintió y dijo que había tirado la pipa por la ventana cuando la abrí para tomar aire fresco. Gracioso. El hombre abofeteó mis partes privadas. Acoso sexual. Gran problema. Luego llamé a la policía para acusarlo. El policía me esposó, a lo que me resistí, lo cual no fue exactamente lo que dijeron en los reportes. Después fui enviado a una institución mental. Ofensivo. Continué pidiendo por mi abogado pero no me lo permitían. Los policías fueron escalofriantes. El policía me acosó sexualmente, no encontraron marihuana en mí y tampoco encontraron la pipa fuera de mi ventana. Es por eso que el juez me dejó ir. No crean los reportes.”_

Si alguna vez Harry había creído que su vida era un desastre, era porque no conocía a fondo la vida de Louis Tomlinson. Afortunadamente había tenido que mantenerse ocupado con sus shows y no había estado ahí para presenciar sus constantes visitas al juzgado, donde finalmente lo encontraron inocente.

Louis decía que retiraron los cargos porque el policía se había dado cuenta que podía meterse en problemas por su acoso sexual. Harry le creía.

_"Mi abogado está abandonando mi caso! No hubo pruebas de acoso sexual o de drogas, en lugar de alegar el arresto del policía que me acosó sexualmente quiero mi caso abandonado también"_

Louis también decía que de todos modos el peor castigo para el policía era no ser lo suficientemente atractivo para ser su novio.

\- Tu chico está completamente jodido, ¿lo sabes verdad? – Le preguntó Niall con diversión una noche en un club. En las pantallas se estaba reproduciendo un video que el mismo Louis había grabado de sí mismo mientras hacía gestos raros con una canción electrónica de fondo.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.

\- Deberías ayudarlo. Trata de hacer que te diga la verdad, por qué está así. Pregúntale qué necesita. Pregúntale si es feliz. El chico me cae muy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Me compró coca, lo sé, pero de verdad me cae bien. No quisiera que terminara en esa larga lista de celebridades que se han suicidado. Y sé que tú tampoco quieres eso.

\- Lo más serio de lo que me ha hablado es sobre el desprecio que siente hacia su nariz. Dice que hay algo mal en ella. Dice que es una malformación. Quiere hacerse una cirugía plástica. – Harry estaba hablando con cansancio, y diablos, estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de pensar y estaba cansado de sentirse responsable. No le debía nada a Louis, podía huir de su vida si quería. Estaba seguro que Louis no preguntaría por él, pero no podía hacerlo. No era tan egoísta.

Esa noche se salió de control y bebió hasta que sus palabras salían flojas y hasta que no podía dejar de reír.

Lo necesitaba.

**

Harry estaba recibiendo llamadas más regulares de Louis. Aún continuaba sin presentar interés por saber su nombre, pero no importaba. Era adorable y era buena compañía y el sexo era increíble. Michael, en cambio, continuaba dolido por su _“traición”_ y no contestaba sus llamadas.

Harry sólo quería disculparse. Creía en el karma y en esas mierdas. No quería que le hicieran lo mismo. Además lo echaba de menos. Podían ser amigos de nuevo, ¿verdad? Habían sido amigos antes de empezar a follar regularmente. Habían sido jodidamente buenos amigos. Los mejores. Diablos, Michael casi había quitado el puesto de Niall como su mejor amigo.

Podían regresar a cómo eran antes. Harry confiaba en que Michael podía perdonarlo. No creía que hubiera arruinado todo, incluso su amistad con el hecho de haberse follado a Louis.

Además no creía que Michael supiera que había follado con Nick Grimshaw también. De hecho había follado con Nick Grimshaw desde antes que Louis Tomlinson estuviera de moda y Michael no había tenido idea.

Le dejó un par de mensajes de voz diciéndole lo mucho que lo echaba de menos _como amigo_ , y que si ya estaba listo para _perdonarlo_ entonces lo estaría esperando en su próximo show. Le dijo que ya había checado su agenda y sabía que _five seconds of summer_ no tenían nada ese día, así que esperaba que pudiera ir.

\- Eres un imbécil. – Dijo Gemma desde su lugar en el bus.

\- Yo también te quiero, Gems.

\- No, estoy hablando en serio. Creo que no estás pensando todo con claridad. No hay manera alguna que no sepas lo que estás haciendo, así que eres un imbécil. – Gemma lucía enojada con él por alguna extraña razón y Harry quería saberlo. Ya no confiaba en su sentido común. Quizá sí era un imbécil después de todo.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ilumíname.

\- Estabas en una _“relación”_ con Michael. Y nota que usé comillas, por favor. Para Michael tú eras su novio, tan cliché como suene, eras su novio, y luego se dio cuenta que estabas teniendo sexo con Louis Tomlinson. – Explicó gesticulando con sus manos como si Harry fuera un niño de cinco años y necesitara que le explicaran todo con rayas y círculos. - Yo creo que Michael se sintió amenazado porque Louis es atractivo y es más famoso que él y tiene más dinero que él y tiene más para ofrecerte. Es emocionante y sabe que su rendimiento en la cama lo define. Ha tenido muchos amantes, claramente sabe trucos que él no. Como sea, probablemente se sintió amenazado y herido porque no le dijiste lo que estabas haciendo. Ahora, ese es Michael, después tenemos a Nick Grimshaw, quien realmente está obsesionado con la idea de que seas su novio trofeo, o como sea.

\- ¿Novio trofeo? – Preguntó Harry soltando un bufido.

\- Quiere alardear que te tiene, quiere gritarle al mundo que eres suyo, lo cual es... raro, pero romántico, supongo. Y luego tienes a Louis, a quien en realidad ni siquiera conoces pero estás tan putamente obsesionado con él que has cuidado a su mascota durante dos semanas y le has servido de apoyo moral cuando el poli lo manoseó.

\- Lo conozco. – Dijo Harry con duda. En realidad no lo conocía, pero sentía que podía llegar a hacerlo. – Bueno, al menos confía en mí. Y el sexo es...

\- El sexo es increíble, blah, blah, blah. Harry, el tipo ni siquiera sabe cómo diablos te llamas.  

\- Okay, ¿cuál es el punto que quieres hacer exactamente?

\- Vas a perder a los tres. – Dijo Gemma con determinación. – Perderás a Nick cuando se dé cuenta que no puedes ser su novio trofeo porque te encanta el riesgo y lo único que él te puede ofrecer es una vida llena de famosos pero una vida vacía, y perderás a Michael porque Michael quiere exclusividad y tu aún eres un niño idiota de 19 años que quiere meter su pequeño y miserable pene en cualquier agujero y perderás a Louis porque la fama lo destruirá y no tendrá remedio que tener un final desastroso. Los perderás a los tres. Pero está bien, ¿eh? Eres joven. Puedes buscar más compañeros de sexo.

\- ¿Por qué me estás tratando de hacer sentir mal? – Le preguntó, aterrado.

Gemma jamás había sido tan fría con él. Sabía que era cruel, pero no entendía qué trataba de ganar con ser una perra en esos momentos.

\- ¡Porque estoy harta de ver que no te estás tomando en serio a nadie! ¿Quieres ayudar a Louis? Entonces habla con él sin temor a que se vaya de tu lado. Dile que es un maldito demente y que necesita ayuda. Dile a Michael que sabes que eres un imbécil pero que quieres arreglar las cosas, que quieres ser su amigo, dile a Nick que no es suficiente con lo que te está ofreciendo, pero que tampoco quieres perder su amistad. Dile a tus _“compañeros de sexo”_ cómo te sientes. Deja de esconderte detrás de sus problemas. Sé tú mismo sin temor a perderlos.

Harry tragó con fuerza.

Tenía sentido lo que decía, pero para lograr todo eso tenía que exponerse a sí mismo y no sabía si era una buena idea. No le gustaba que alguien viera esa parte de él. No podía quejarse, no podía pelear, no podía hacerle frente a ningún problema.

No le gustaban los problemas que eran suyos. No le gustaba sentirse atrapado en ellos.

\- Gracias, Gems. Eres increíble.

\- No, hey. No me des tu sarcasmo.

\- Estoy hablando en serio. – Dijo Harry con solemnidad. – Eres increíble. De verdad.

\- Oh.

\- En serio. - Repitió.

Gemma sonrió sin saber qué más agregar, así que se acercó para abrazarlo.

\- Sé que a veces soy horrible, pero de verdad necesitas arreglar esto.

Harry sabía que debía, pero no por eso significaba que lo haría.

Lo intentaría al menos.

**

Louis había llamado feos al presidente y a su esposa. Había llamado feos a la mitad de las celebridades existentes. Diablos, incluso había llamado feo a Drake, que antes era como que, el cantante más perfecto según el 80% de sus tweets. Había peleado con Evan Peters, diciéndole que su novia había pateado su _“deplorable”_ trasero por ser feo. Dijo otro montón de palabras problemáticas y ahora había personas expresando su odio por Louis, diciendo que si lo miraban en algún lugar le harían daño por ser un marica demente.

Harry necesitaba arreglarlo.

\- ¡Hola! Quiero ser un rapero. – Dijo Louis de forma instantánea al verlo. Harry sonrió. – De verdad, quiero ser un rapero y vestirme como Eminem y Jay-Z y ser cool como Paris Hilton y Beyoncé.

\- Me parece genial, Lou. – Louis hizo unas señas gánster con sus manos y después lo abrazó y besó su cuello con emoción.

\- Te eché de menos. ¿Sabías que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de alguien más que no fuera mi mascota? Odio a todos. De verdad, odio todo y a todos pero a ti no te odio.

\- Me alegro.

\- No, es en serio. De verdad odio a todos. Incluso a mis padres. Tú nunca me juzgas. No me haces sentir como si hubiera algo mal conmigo. Me haces sentir normal y especial y me gusta tener sexo contigo. – Harry rodeó la espalda de Louis con sus brazos y se quedó refugiado en su cuello, respirando su olor. - Eres el mejor polvo que he tenido en mi vida, y eso que he follado con jugadores de básquetbol. – Explicó con emoción. – Ya sabes, he estado con esos tipos que son de color y alardean porque miden dos metros y porque tienen un pene gigante.

\- Wow, ¿soy mejor que ellos?

\- Totalmente. No veo qué hay de excitante en el hecho de sentir que te están partiendo en dos. Contigo es diferente porque me gusta, lo disfruto, y tú me dices todas esas cosas agradables sin pedir que me las digas y... – Louis lo miró por un rato. – Nunca antes nadie había sido tan amable conmigo.

\- ¿No? – Louis le dijo que no. – Hay algo malo en eso, ¿de acuerdo, Lou? Todos, en especial tu, merecen amabilidad y buenos tratos y palabras agradables.

Louis lo estaba mirando como si no hubiera visto algo igual en su vida.

\- ¿Eres real? – Preguntó. Harry quiso pensar que estaba bromeando, pero ya no podía saber. No sabía si Louis podía ver cosas donde no estaban. No sabía si cuando hablaba solo en realidad estaba conversando con alguien.

Harry se distrajo al notar que el detector de humo estaba arrancado del techo de nuevo. Harry había tratado de ahorrarle problemas con _“el imbécil de Marcus”_ aquella noche cuando el poli lo había acosado, cuando se había dormido había puesto el detector en su lugar, pero aparentemente el detector pertenecía al buró.

\- ¿Qué le pasó al detector? – Se animó a preguntar. Louis besó sus labios y tomó su mano.

\- Me están espiando. – Explicó con casualidad. – Estoy seguro que hay cámaras en el detector, por eso lo he quitado. Alguien lo ha puesto de vuelta. Probablemente fue Marcus. Marcus me odia.

\- No creo que haya cámaras en el detector, Lou.

\- Yo creo que sí las hay.

\- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo para estar seguros?

Louis tardó en responder, pero eventualmente asintió.

Pasaron la primera hora de su visita desarmando el detector y mirando dentro del objeto. Louis finalmente se convenció de que estaba libre de cámaras y le ayudó a instalarla de nuevo.

Y eso era lo que Louis necesitaba, tal vez.

Paciencia.

**

Okay. Algo le había hecho sentir que las cosas con Louis estaban más controladas de lo usual. Se había abierto un poco más con él, y eso era bueno; ¿cierto? Era progreso, era genial.

¡Era increíble!

Harry se sentía como un jodido power ranger, haciendo el bien y toda esa mierda. Así que estaba confiado, y preparado mentalmente para enfrentar sus problemas con Michael.

Esperaba que se presentara en el show, para que fuera más fácil, pero si decidía no ir entonces Harry iría a su departamento y soportaría todo lo que Michael dijera e hiciera. Porque se lo merecía, de alguna manera. Había fallado en ver las señales que Michael había mostrado que gritaban sinceramente que quizá no solo lo miraba como un amigo o un compañero de sexo. Okay, quizá sí lo había notado pero había decidido ignorarlo.

Harry era una terrible persona, a veces. 

**

Michael sí se presentó y esperó paciente en compañía de su equipo. Liam se acercó y charlaron, desde donde podía ver Harry. Quizá Liam lo había echado más de menos que Harry y Niall. Liam sabía lo que había entre ellos y tal vez prefería a Michael por sobre Nick y Louis. Michael nunca había dado problemas después de todo.

...Tampoco Louis. Los problemas simplemente lo encontraban a él.

\- Viniste. – Dijo Harry encontrándolo detrás del escenario. Niall levantó ambos de sus pulgares cuando pasó por su lado.

\- Sí, bueno. Sonabas algo desesperado en los mensajes. – Respondió sin ganas, aunque había una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

\- Te debo una disculpa enorme. No me di cuenta que...

\- Hey, sshh. – Michael puso su dedo entremedio de sus labios para callarlo de una vez. – No hay que seguir hablando de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Lo he superado, de verdad. Tuve mi tiempo para incendiar todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Estoy bien, todo está bien. No estuviera aquí ahora mismo si necesitara más tiempo.

Harry suspiró con alivio.

\- Gracias por venir.

Harry no pensó que las cosas volverían instantáneamente a la normalidad. Eran amigos ahora. No podían solucionar todo con sexo de reconciliación, aunque si Michael lo mencionaba no se negaría en absoluto.

Bueno, Michael no lo mencionó. Salieron a cenar, charlaron, volvieron a cero.

Todo lucía prometedor.

**

\- ¿Y cómo está Louis? Leí lo del policía. – Dijo Michael. Estaban comiendo el postre y hasta ese momento todo había marchado jodidamente brillante. Michael _de verdad_ podía ser su amigo de nuevo, y eso era una buena noticia.

Había música lenta, había velas, había rosas, había susurros íntimos. Harry no sabía si el tema del restaurante era el adecuado para regresar a ser amigos, pero al menos la comida era buena.

\- Está bien. Lo del policía fue horrible, no lo vi venir. – Respondió. Luego se corrigió. - No lo vimos venir. Pensamos que... ya sabes, uno nunca se espera ese comportamiento de las personas que se supone que deben mantenerte seguro.

\- Es una locura. Pero lo que importa es que está bien.

\- Sí...

Era raro hablar de Louis con Michael, pero él había preguntado y no creía que fuera un paso en la dirección correcta restringirse a hablar de Louis como si las cosas con Louis fueran tan _personales_ para él que no podía responder preguntas tan públicas como lo del tema del escalofriante policía.

Todos sabían al respecto de todos modos. No era como si fuera un secreto.

Fueron a un pub después de cenar, y habían bebido y se habían besado pero estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

Los amigos también podían besarse.

**

Dado el hecho de que _Ripped Jeans_ estaba dando de qué hablar, los invitaron a un par de programas de tv para presentarse y de paso para hacerle promoción a su álbum. Harry ahora tenía casi tres millones de seguidores en twitter pero de nuevo, twitter no importaba. O tal vez sí, pero a él realmente no le importaba.

Veían cada vez más y más rostros nuevos en sus shows. Había fans de todas las edades, y ahora había hombres también. Lo cual era cool.

Las cosas eran geniales para _Ripped Jeans_. Niall salía a festejar todas las noches. Utilizaba cualquier excusa para hacerlo. ¿Alcanzó un nuevo número cerrado en sus seguidores de twitter? Una celebración. ¿Alguien le enseñó las tetas en un concierto? Una celebración. ¿Había tenido sexo con una chica asiática? Una celebración.

A Niall le gustaban las mujeres exóticas. Harry había creído que iba más por las rubias, pero en realidad tenía más interés en las asiáticas, latinas o castañas que lucieran como la esposa del príncipe William.

Había una chica en particular, Amy, que conocía a través de un par de amigos en común y estaba estúpidamente enamorado de la chica. Por supuesto, sabía que jamás podrían tener algo formal porque Amy era demasiado para él. Amy era decente y venía de una familia que no aceptaría que tuviera un novio como Niall.

A Amy no le importaba, no realmente, pero a Niall sí. No quería _“corromperla”,_ decía.

Niall le preguntaba por Louis cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ya casi no estaban en el departamento al mismo tiempo, así que su comunicación ahora se sostenía de llamadas y mensajes de texto. Niall salía con sus amigos y a veces dormía en el sofá del departamento de Laura Whitmore, una presentadora rubia de MTV con un humor inusual en una mujer de su calaña. Extrañamente nadie había saltado a la conclusión de que estaban acostándose juntos, pero era verdad. Niall también respetaba a Laura y no era como si Laura estuviera interesada en él de todos modos.

Como sea, Harry tenía el departamento para él solo, así que empezó a llevarse a Michael consigo porque Michael estaba teniendo problemas con el resto de los chicos de su banda. Además, cuando Louis estaba perdido haciendo _algo_ (Harry no quería pensar realmente qué estaba haciendo, o en dónde estaba), siempre podía contar con Michael.

Por el momento Louis estaba en Nueva York y estaba más cuerdo que nunca, así que Harry estaba más en el departamento de Louis que en el suyo. Y a Michael no le molestaba. Eso era lo que había dicho él, y Harry le creía.

Eran amigos, y los amigos no se molestaban cuando follaban con otras personas que no eran ellos.

\- Hey, mira, está saliendo esa película tuya. – Dijo Harry con entusiasmo, ambos estaban relajándose en la cama. Estaba acariciando el cabello de Louis mientras Louis cantaba en murmullos una canción de Drake. La tv estaba en el canal de Disney. Harry había estado cambiando canales y entonces el rostro de Louis había aparecido y ahora ahí estaban.

\- Odio esa película. – Comentó Louis con disgusto, lanzando cascara de naranja que Harry había comido minutos atrás. – Mi favorita es la última que hice. De hecho la última que hice fue la única en la que disfruté actuar.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Estuviste genial en esta también. 

\- Sé que estuve genial. – Dijo Louis con una sonrisa. – Pero no me gustan los recuerdos que tengo en esa película, eso es todo.

\- Oh.

\- Nunca quise actuar. – Contó con seriedad. – Pero mis padres me obligaron. Al principio no me di cuenta, pensé que era genial salir en la tv, ¿sabes? pensé que era genial que mis amigos estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Me gustaba que comentaran que era gracioso y que mis chistes eran buenos, pero entonces, a medida que pasó el tiempo me di cuenta que no era eso lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero ya no pude salirme de ahí. Mis padres no me dejaron.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Harry con cuidado.

\- Sí. Me asustaron con el futuro. Me dijeron que ya estaba en ese mundo y que si me salía no podría hacer nada afuera. Me dijeron que terminaría trabajando en McDonald’s y que sería una decisión jodidamente estúpida de mi parte si me salía del negocio. Me aterraron. No quería trabajar en algo tan ordinario como eso, aunque ahora que lo pienso quizá fuera mejor no hacer absolutamente nada en este mundo que tener mi estúpida foto en todas partes.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Harry pasando su brazo por el cuello de Louis, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Louis se acomodó de costado en la cama con su pecho contra la mitad del torso de Harry, mirándolo, pensativo.

\- Me estuvieron robando dinero. Mis padres. – Continuó. Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. – Desde siempre estuvieron usando mi dinero a mis espaldas, me dijeron que podría hacer lo que yo quisiera con mi dinero cuando fuera mayor de edad. Hice aproximadamente 10 millones para cuando tenía 18, pero sólo había 6. Les pregunté al respecto y me dijeron que siempre habían sido 6. Me juraron que no habían usado nada, pero entonces mi abogado averiguó que habían estado sacando dinero. Lo más reciente había sido meses atrás, y nunca me habían dicho nada.

\- Lo siento. – Repitió Harry besando su frente.

\- Traté de actuar como si estuviera bien. Es decir, son mis padres, ¿cierto? Probablemente les debo más que 4 millones. Así que estaba bien, como sea. Pero entonces filmé _Love Wrecked_ y acababa de recuperarme de un grave caso de mononucleosis. Bajé demasiado de peso y sabía que me miraba genial, porque estaba delgado, pesaba 50. – Sonrió débilmente. Harry hizo lo mismo. – Cuando me recuperé había ganado peso de nuevo, y mi mamá estaba como que “¿recuerdas cuando pesabas 50? Jamás habías lucido mejor”, y me presionaba cada vez más con eso. Me hizo sentir terrible por mi imagen, porque para ella no era suficiente. Tenía que lucir igual que en _Love Wrecked_ , tenía que pesar 50 de nuevo. Mi propia madre me estaba torturando mentalmente, ¿sabes? Fue horrible darme cuenta que para ella era sólo una forma de ganar dinero. – Louis suspiró y guardó silencio por un rato. Harry no dejó de verlo a los ojos en todo ese tiempo. – Me dijo que las pastillas para mi trastorno por déficit de atención me estaban haciendo bajar de peso, así que eso me incitó a tomarlas con la idea de que estaba sacando algo bueno para mi imagen.

Harry lo entendía ahora. Bueno, más o menos. Louis no estaba como estaba porque alguien había hecho algo perverso con él. Louis estaba como estaba porque sus propios padres lo habían presionado hasta el punto de quebrarlo.

\- Quise buscar un método más saludable, y fue entonces que encontré el tocino de pavo, pero creo que ya me harté de eso.

\- No tienes por qué seguir comiéndolo. – Dijo Harry rápidamente.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo. No soporto la idea de ganar peso, y sé que quizá eso me haga sonar terriblemente superficial, pero es cierto. Esto es lo único que tengo, ¿sabes? Mi físico. Mi imagen.

Harry quería dejar el tema así, porque temía que Louis perdiera la razón de nuevo, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer que Louis se desahogara. Algo le decía que Louis no había hablado sobre cosas personales con nadie en un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces ya no le hablas a tus padres? ¿Para nada? – Preguntó, cuidadoso de cruzar alguna línea. Louis no parecía ofendido al respecto. Lucía algo sorprendido de que hubiera preguntado en primer lugar, pero sólo eso.

\- Dios, no. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. Los odio. Son unos ladrones. ¿Cómo vas a robarle a tu propio hijo? Es inaceptable. – Respondió riéndose. – De hecho estoy mejor así. No los ocupo. Además mi carrera como actor llegó a su fin. No tengo planeado trabajar en nada ahora mismo y nunca. Quiero concentrarme en mi carrera como cantante, ¿sabes? Quiero ser un rapero, como Jay-z y Eminem.

\- Bien. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Louis le sonrió de vuelta y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Harry asintió. - ¿Cómo es que nunca me has dicho tu nombre?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

\- Pensé que... – Hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Pensé que no te interesaba saberlo. Es decir, no sé. No creí que...

\- No, entiendo. Al principio estaba como que... no ocupo saber su nombre si sólo vamos a follar ocasionalmente, pero continuaste en mi vida y empecé a sentirme raro no sabiéndolo. Te lo iba a preguntar hace semanas, pero lo olvidaba. Olvido demasiadas cosas últimamente. A veces me siento como un anciano, aunque creo que son las estúpidas pastillas.

\- En ese caso, me llamo Harry. – Se sentó en la cama señalándole a Louis que hiciera lo mismo. Louis le hizo caso y miró con diversión la mano extendida de Harry.

\- Bueno, mucho gusto Harry. – Dijo Louis tomando su mano entre la suya. – Déjame decirte que tienes un nombre encantador y la mejor sonrisa que he visto jamás. Además eres amable, y gracioso, y tienes una voz muy relajante. Eres todo el paquete completo. Estoy tocando el cielo ahora mismo aquí contigo.

Harry se sonrojó, y eso era algo nuevo, porque en realidad ningún chico además de su ex (y único) novio lo había hecho sonrojar como un niño con un enamoramiento platónico.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Dijo Harry extendiendo su brazo para abarcar con cuidado la mejilla de Louis.

\- Si mi corazón no estuviera con Drake te pidiera matrimonio ahora mismo. – Continuó Louis entre risas. Harry se rió también. – Eres de la clase de chicos con los que me veo en un futuro, ya sabes... eres la clase de persona con la que quiero envejecer y engordar.

\- Oh Dios mío. Qué romántico. – Dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Louis sonrió y se acercó para presionar sus labios en los suyos.

La mano de Harry viajó hacia la parte trasera del cuello de Louis y ahondó el beso.

Y todo era perfecto así. Louis cuerdo era lo mejor, y Harry no sabía cuántos días tendrían que pasar antes de que su paranoia hiciera aparición y arruinara todo. Pero disfrutaría del momento hasta que terminara. De eso estaba seguro.

Esa noche tuvieron sexo pero no había sido igual que en anteriores ocasiones. Había sido más delicado y atento. Todo había sido más lento y Harry había dormido con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y con mariposas en su estomago.

Cuando despertó, Louis estaba a su lado en la cama, dormido aún.

Harry llamó a Niall y le explicó la situación. Le contó todo, le explicó cómo se sentía al lado de Louis y le confesó que sabía que sería difícil pero que de verdad le gustaba este chico. De verdad se miraba teniendo algo formal y oficial con él. Se veía llevándolo a Cheshire para que conociera a su familia. Su mamá y Robin y su hermanastro aceptarían a Louis con los brazos abiertos, y estaba seguro que Gemma lo aceptaría también, y quizá eso haría todo mejor para Louis. Quizá simplemente necesitaba una familia.

Quizá sólo necesitaba estabilidad emocional.

 **

Mientras Louis estaba fuera, Harry decidió arreglar las cosas con Nick.

Usaría el tema de _“creo que estoy enamorado de Louis”_ para hacerle saber que lo suyo no podía suceder ni en un millón de años. Aunque tal vez simplemente le haría saber que lo suyo no podía funcionar porque estaba pensando en Louis, pero que una vez que Louis estuviera fuera de su mente, entonces suponía que podían intentarlo.

No creía que Nick lo esperara de todos modos. Independientemente de la duración de su posible relación con Louis, Harry sabía que Nick no lo esperaría. Había visto como miraba a uno de sus amigos, como si el sol brillara de su trasero y todas esas mierdas, así que imaginaba que estarían bien.

**

Nick actuó como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando. Le dijo que sólo estaba bromeando, que en realidad nunca había sentido _“eso”_ por él, que lo quería y lo apreciaba pero _no de esa forma_.

Harry podía detectar nerviosismo en su risa a través de la línea, pero optó por no señalarlo. En cambio le dijo que estaba aliviado de oír eso, porque no podía soportar la idea de perder incluso su amistad. Nick le dijo que no fuera ridículo y al final agregó que estaría ahí cuando necesitara distracción porque Louis Tomlinson le había roto el corazón.

Harry no pudo haber pedido un desenlace mejor, de verdad.

**

\- Dijo que sus padres lo habían obligado a actuar. Fue horrible escuchar la historia. En realidad me siento mal por haber creído que había ocurrido algo más siniestro con él para que quedara así. – Le contó a Michael una tarde. Michael continuaba preguntando por Louis y Harry respondía con sinceridad. Ocupaba hablarlo él también, si era honesto consigo mismo. Ocupaba la perspectiva de otra persona. Además Michael le daba consejos, así que todo estaba bien. - Pero hey, supongo que es una buena noticia, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso una buena noticia? – Preguntó Michael, aterrado. – Estás diciendo que sus padres le fallaron, a lo grande. No fue algo pequeño, fue algo que lo definió como un demente. Y todo es culpa de ellos. No es como si sus padres pudieran pedirle perdón y todo fuera a regresar a la normalidad.

\- Tienes razón, no será fácil. Pero puede recuperarse, no es algo como... no es un trauma más grande, ¿entiendes? Es algo normal, todos se han peleado con sus padres al menos una vez en sus vidas. Todos hemos huido de casa.

\- No, Harry. – Dijo Michael, serio. – No creo que estés viendo el problema aquí.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Creo que estás demasiado esperanzado en que las cosas terminen bien, pero te estás perdiendo lo importante. Es un adicto al adderall. Es un adicto a la marihuana y a la cocaína. Esas mierdas ya jodieron con su cerebro. Dices que habla solo, eso es grave, Harry.

\- Eso fue una vez. – Casi gritó, defendiendo el honor de Louis. Quizá había sido más de una vez, pero nadie tenía por qué saber.

\- Es paranoico. – Continuó. Harry quería golpearlo.

\- No.

\- Piensa que hay cámaras en el detector de humo. Piensa que alguien lo está filmando y es por eso que protegió las ventanas. Antes de que te metieras con él había leído acerca de aquella historia que contó uno de sus amantes, el tipo dijo que Louis hablaba solo y que ni siquiera podía hablar con coherencia. Dijo que era extremadamente paranoico y dijo que necesitaba ayuda psicológica. Y eso fue antes que toda esta locura se saliera de control.

\- Yo también leí el artículo, muchas gracias por mencionar todo eso, Michael. Sé que está mal pero a veces puede mantener conversaciones normales, ¿de acuerdo? No todo está perdido.

Michael suspiró y rodó sus ojos.

\- Como tú digas entonces. Ten fe en tu desastre de chico. Miéntete a ti mismo con la soñadora idea de que no hay nada malo ocurriendo con él.

Harry guardó silencio, pero aún quería golpearlo, así que caminó hacia él y lo atacó con un beso.

Iba a ser sólo un beso, pero acabaron teniendo sexo lleno de enojo contra la pared.

**

_“Nunca confíen o escuchen una palabra que cualquier persona o mi familia diga en la prensa. Estoy demandándolos por haber manejado pobremente mi dinero. Nunca firmé un contrato con ellos, y han estado robándose mi dinero sin darme cuenta, aclamando que estaban administrándolo de alguna manera cuando en realidad nunca tuvieron el derecho de actuar como si hubieran hecho algo para ayudar a mi carrera. Quiero mi $ de regreso que he ganado por mi cuenta. Tengo 22 años y no me gusta cuando la prensa habla con mis padres. Mis padres casi tienen 50 años. Ya no nos hablamos. Prefiero que sean unas personas sin hogar a que sigan viviendo de mi dinero”_

_“Mi padre es la persona más fea del mundo! menos mal que no me parezco en nada a él. Mis hermanas también son feas, y mi madre es vieja y fea y está desesperada por mi atención. Déjame en paz madre fea!”_

Oh no. Oh, diablos, no.

Harry quería jalarse el cabello, quería gritar, quería hacer llorar a un niño al quitarle su globo de gas, quería correr a una plaza y espantar a las palomas. Quería coger su guitarra y hacerla pedazos en el suelo.

¿Qué diablos era lo que hacía que Louis perdiera la razón? No lo entendía. De verdad que no lo entendía.

Todo había estado jodidamente increíble entre ellos y entre todos. Harry lo había invitado a uno de sus shows. _Finalmente_ le había dicho que era un maldito músico y Louis había estado alucinado al respecto. No había dejado de sonreír mientras le contaba y había repetido mil veces que estaba follando con un joven Mick Jagger.

Y ahora Harry estaba en el aeropuerto en camino a una reunión con los estúpidos amigos hipsters de Nick y había decidido checar su teléfono antes de coger el vuelo y lo primero que había visto había sido ese puñetero twitlonger de Louis hablando como si estuviera en guerra con el mundo.

Niall le había dicho que estaba totalmente convencido de que si le pedía a Louis que fueran algo oficial, la cordura de Louis volvería a él, porque necesitaba de alguien que se preocupara genuinamente por él y porque necesitaba de alguien que lo quisiera. Y bueno, okay, Harry lo quería.

Harry lo amaba, maldita sea.

Se había enamorado de cada una de sus imperfecciones. Se había enamorado de su locura. Se había enamorado de su paranoia. Se había enamorado de su estúpida dieta. Se había enamorado del desinterés que tenía para con el mundo. Se había enamorado de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa, de sus dientes, de su cabello castaño, de sus manos, de sus piernas, de sus muslos, de su voz, de su jodido olor.

Harry quería gritar, pero temía que le pidieran que abandonara el aeropuerto. Y eso sería genial, ¿verdad? Sería genial porque le estuvieran dando una razón para tomar un taxi rumbo al departamento de Louis y preguntarle qué diablos estaba pensando. Qué diablos quería ganar con discutir temas tan personales con el mundo.

Harry le mandó un mensaje a Nick.

_“Creo que tendré que cancelar mi viaje. Lo siento. Surgió algo”_

Maldijo en voz baja y salió del aeropuerto, teniendo como banda sonora en su cabeza el _“te lo dije”_ de Michael.

**

\- ¿Lou?

Tiara ladró al escuchar su voz y se acercó corriendo hasta quedar entre sus piernas. La puerta estaba abierta y había música. Era aquella canción con la que Louis había bailado sobre la cama meses atrás.

Había voces que venían desde el cuarto de baño, pero antes de hacer algo Harry notó que el detector de humo estaba arrancado del techo.

Estaba en el buró al lado de un cigarro de marihuana que probablemente llevaba horas ahí.

\- ¿Louis? – Lo llamó acercándose finalmente al baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que se tomó la libertad de abrirla completamente. De todos modos no era como si pudiera ver algo que no había visto antes. A esas alturas conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de Louis, y viceversa.

Sólo que Louis no estaba solo. Harry nunca pensó que Louis estaría solo, pero... bueno. Había un hombre con él. Medía el doble que Harry y ambos estaban respirando drogas directamente de la repisa.

\- Louis. – Repitió, por qué en serio, ¿qué demonios?

\- ¡Harry, hey! – Exclamó Louis con felicidad, abrazándolo. Su acompañante lo miró con duda y asintió en forma de saludo. Cuando Louis terminó el abrazo regresó al lado del tipo, y entonces Harry notó que el desconocido descansó su mano en el trasero de Louis como si le perteneciera, o como si no fuera la primera vez que lo había hecho. Y okay, Harry sabía que no eran exclusivos, pero estaba viendo rojo.

\- ¿Louis? – Repitió una vez más, porque aparentemente el resto de las palabras de su vocabulario habían desaparecido.

\- Oh, él es Marcus. – Dijo señalándolo.

\- Mi nombre es John. – Lo corrigió el hombre sin inmutarse. Louis se rió y regresó su nariz a la droga esparcida en la repisa en delgadas líneas.

\- Yo... um, venía a... ¿Venía a ver si todo estaba bien? – Dijo casi en una pregunta. No entendía exactamente qué estaba pasando ahí. Quién era John. Y por qué estaba John ahí en primer lugar.

\- Oh, cierto ¡Mis padres me llamaron! – Exclamó Louis sin dejar de reír, como si fuera graciosísimo para él esa idea. – Me dijeron que debía conseguir ayuda. Dijeron las palabras _“instituto mental”_ y fue entonces que terminé la conversación. Son tan putamente molestos. Ellos no saben qué es lo mejor para mí.

\- Yo sí. – Dijo John. Harry odiaba a John. No lo conocía pero odiaba a muerte a John. Louis le sonrió y Harry no se perdió el momento cuando la mano que estaba en el trasero de Louis se ajustó con más precisión.

Harry estaba bastante seguro que John sabía quién era él.

\- Yo también. – Dijo Harry sin saber por qué lo hacía.

\- ¿Oh? – Exclamó Louis, mirándolo como si le hubiera dicho que había visto a papá Noel.

Dios. Louis estaba tan jodido.

\- Louis, ¿podemos irnos? Necesito... necesito… - No sabía qué necesitaba, tampoco sabía por qué su habilidad para formular sentencias coherentes se había rebajado a la de un niño de seis años. – Hablar. – Dijo, finalmente.

\- Hablar. – Repitió Louis. – Okay. ¿John? Puedes... – John asintió y salió del cuarto de baño.

\- Dile que salga de la habitación también. – Le pidió a Louis en un susurro.

Louis le hizo caso, y John desapareció de sus vistas. Harry suspiró con alivio. Por un momento había creído que ese gigante lo golpearía por existir en la misma habitación que él. Sabía que era posible, ¿de acuerdo? Había oído historias.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Louis sorbiendo por su nariz como loco. _Como loco_ , sí, justamente como sonaba.

Harry sabía que no era el momento adecuado para decirlo, pero estaba desesperado. John existía. John había estado tocando el trasero de Louis enfrente de él. Probablemente había más John’s. Probablemente Louis follaba con todos los John’s de Nueva York.

Harry de verdad no quería perder a Louis.

\- Quiero ayudarte. – Dijo con torpeza.

Louis frunció el ceño.

Mierda. Eso no había sido lo que había querido decir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No. Eso salió mal. Quiero decir que, estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? He estado aquí desde hace casi cuatro meses y no me he ido a ningún lado. No planeo darte la espalda. En realidad no planeo hacerlo nunca.

Louis no estaba reaccionando, y Harry no podía confiar en que Louis lo estaba entendiendo.

\- ¿Escuchaste? No me iré a ningún lado.

\- Okay. Gracias, Harry.

\- Te quiero. – Continuó sin pensar. – Te quiero, te deseo, y te amo, y quisiera que pudiéramos ser algo más de lo que ya somos. Ni siquiera sé qué demonios somos, pero quisiera ser más.

Louis se cubrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Lo estaba mirando como si no le creyera. Diablos, quizá no le creía. Quizá había escuchado las mismas palabras una docena de veces y todas esas veces le habían fallado.

\- No he dejado de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Jamás pensé que terminaría así, sintiendo esto... lo que sea que sea, por ti. Pensé que podía sostenerme siendo una persona con la que tenías sexo, pero entonces resultaste ser jodidamente divertido y encantador. Y todas las situaciones fuertes y malas que pasamos me hicieron darme cuenta que me preocupo por ti, y que quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme a qué? – Preguntó ignorando totalmente el resto de sus palabras. Harry quería llorar. No creía poder ser capaz de explicarle todo de nuevo.

\- Louis... tus padres tienen razón, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis abrió su boca, horrorizado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Gritó con exageración. Le había dicho algo que tenía perfectamente sentido y Louis había actuado como si le hubiera dicho que las hadas eran reales. Harry ya no sabía si podía con esto.

\- No hay cámaras en los detectores de humo, Lou.

\- ¡Sí las hay! – Respondió con ofensa. - ¡Las he visto! ¡John y yo las vimos!

\- No. No es cierto. No hay cámaras. No había cámaras la última vez que revisamos.

\- Bueno, entonces alguien las puso. ¡Marcus las puso!

Harry se llevó las manos a su cabello, cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez.

\- Tienes que creerme, Harry. – Dijo Louis con desesperación. – Hay gente tratando de arruinarme. Piensan que soy un personaje, que no pueden afectarme, piensan que no tengo sentimientos. Me  miran como algo con lo que pueden hacer dinero. John es un maldito drogadicto, pero yo no lo soy. Yo nunca en mi vida he probado las drogas. – La quijada de Harry casi cayó al suelo al escucharlo. - Ni siquiera bebo alcohol porque soy alérgico al alcohol. ¡Sólo fumo tabaco, nunca he fumado marihuana! Pero hay gente tan jodida como John que sólo me meten en problemas, y sé que no son buena compañía pero John me habló, se acercó a mí, y aprecio eso, ¿entiendes?

No. Harry no entendía nada. Louis no era alérgico al alcohol, Louis era un maldito drogadicto y un mentiroso patológico.  

\- Yo me acerqué a ti también. – Fue lo que dijo en cambio.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero John también lo hizo, y otras personas también lo hicieron, y todos ellos me dieron la espalda.

\- Yo no. – Dijo Harry conteniendo sus ganas de gritar y tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo para que entrara en razón.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no lo harás? Tú, Harry, tú eres la persona que más me podría dañar, porque sabes demasiado sobre mí, y no quiero darte razones para arruinarme.

\- No lo haré. – Le prometió.

Louis dejó descansar su mentón en su pecho, mirando hacia el suelo, y se quedó así durante minutos sorbiendo por su nariz hasta que se detuvo.

Harry empezó a preocuparse, así que se acercó para tocarlo, para saber si todavía estaba ahí.

\- ¡No me toques! – Gritó Louis, asustándolo. Harry se alejó de inmediato. – ¡No confío en ti! ¡No confío en nadie! ¡Todos quieren hacerme daño! ¡Hay cámaras en el detector de humo y quieres convencerme de lo contrario! ¡Yo creo que tú estás de su parte!

\- Louis, ¡estoy de tu parte! ¿Qué no ves? ¿No ves todo lo que he sacrificado por ti?

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas, sólo vienes acá a follarme y eso es todo! ¡¿Qué podrías haber sacrificado?!

\- Cuidé tu maldito perro durante dos semanas sin reprocharte nada. – Empezó. – Estuve contigo cuando el policía te acosó. Estuve contigo hasta que estuviste mejor. Estuve aquí cuando podías desahogarte. Estuve...

\- ¡Probablemente me hiciste abrirme para luego traicionarme! – Gritó con extrema ira. – Dios, Harry, ¡vete!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que tal vez alguien quiere estar contigo porque disfruta de tu compañía y no porque quiere sacar algo de ti?

\- ¡Vete! – Repitió empujándolo. - ¡Vete, vete, vete! ¡Eres feo! ¡Eres feo, eres horrible!

Louis continuó atacándolo hasta que lo hizo salir del departamento. John estaba en el pasillo. Estaba recargado contra la pared luciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Funciona mejor cuando no le dices que es un jodido chiflado. – Dijo John con burla, acercándose a la puerta cerrada de Louis. – Es todo un grano en el culo pero el sexo es increíble.

El estomago de Harry se revolvió cuando se vio a sí mismo diciendo esas mismas palabras.

John le guiñó un ojo y tocó la puerta, recibiendo un furioso _“¡Vete!”_ por parte de Louis. John le explicó de quien se trataba y Louis lo dejó entrar de inmediato.

Harry escuchó a Louis gritar incoherencias desde su posición en el pasillo mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer y cómo solucionar todo.

No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de John llamando a Louis toda clase de nombres degradatorios que le hacían saber que estaban a punto de tener sexo que Harry salió huyendo del departamento.

**

Niall canceló los tragos que estaba teniendo con sus amigos y tomó un taxi hacia el departamento.

Harry dejó que Niall se encargara de él. No dijo nada cuando lo abrazó y palmeó su espalda diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, que pronto encontraría un trasero tan bueno como el de Louis. Tampoco dijo nada cuando puso The Notebook en Netflix.

Mucho menos dijo algo cuando Michael le trajo algo de comer.

Estaba dispuesto a probar de todo, mientras le hiciera no pensar en Louis teniendo sexo con John.

**

Era como un deja-vù.

Había vuelto semanas atrás en la situación de Michael, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo con Louis. Le hacía llamadas cada vez que podía, pero Louis no le contestaba. Tampoco hablaba al respecto en twitter. Aún continuaba hablando mierda de Drake para luego decir que era el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

No había ninguna mención en su nombre. No había ninguna indirecta. No había nada.

Era como si no fuera importante para él en absoluto, y eso era lo que le dolía más.

**

El descanso de tres semanas se estaba acercando y Harry estaba aterrado. No sabía cómo se suponía que sobreviviría sin poder ver a Louis. Es decir, podía hacer miles de cosas. Podía salir a divertirse, podía hacer todo lo que había hecho antes de conocer a Louis, pero la cosa era que, no creía poder ser capaz de _no pensar_ en él.

No ayudaba el hecho de que su estúpido rostro estuviera en todos lados.

\- Una vez escuché que la mejor manera de olvidar a alguien era escribiéndoles una canción. – Dijo Gemma obsequiándole un abrazo sólo porque podía y porque sabía que lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se supone que seré la versión masculina de Taylor Swift?

\- No me refería a eso, pero si no te sientes a la altura de ser la versión masculina de Swift, me parece genial. No tienes por qué hacerlo, sólo era una... ya sabes, una sugerencia.

No entendía cómo podía ayudarle el hecho de escribir una canción sobre Louis, porque ya tenía una y ahora no podía pensar en cantarla frente a sus fans cuando sacaran su segundo álbum.

\- ¿En realidad crees que ayudará de algo? – Le preguntó genuinamente interesado.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió confiada.

Y okay.

Suponía que podía intentarlo. La última vez que había seguido uno de sus consejos nada había salido mal.

**

Días más tarde tenía la canción; se llamaba _Beautiful Freak_ y describía justamente lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Louis continuaba en su cabeza.

Tal vez las ideas de Gemma no eran tan brillantes después de todo.

**

Un par de ensayos antes de su último show habló con Niall y le preguntó si podían cantar _Beautiful Freak_ porque era especial y de verdad necesitaba saber si podía funcionar luego de cantarla.

Niall aceptó, armó los riffs y ensayaron un par de ocasiones hasta que quedó perfecta.

\- La mejor jodida carta de amor que he escuchado, hombre. – Dijo Niall con sinceridad.

\- Gracias.

\- Si no me gustaran tanto las vaginas te pediría que folláramos con esa canción de fondo.

Harry hizo un gesto aterrado, pero sonrió.

Si _Beautiful Freak_ no lograba que tuviera a Louis de regreso, nada lo haría.

**

\- Hey, Lou, soy Harry. – Dijo a través de la línea. En vistas de que no podía hablar con él como una persona civilizada suponía que podía dejar mensajes de voz. – Te escribí una canción y um... esta noche la cantaremos. Si quieres ir ya sabes donde será. Es el mismo sitio de la última vez. Si no puedes ir imagino que puedes ver la presentación en youtube. Es importante para mí que la escuches, así que... sí. Eso. – Hizo una pausa respirando con profundidad. – Te echo de menos, Lou.

Luego colgó.

Louis no le regresó la llamada.

**

Tampoco fue al show, por lo tanto sólo le quedó esperar que hubiera visto la presentación en youtube.

Pero había algo que le hacía sentir que tampoco haría eso.

**

Michael regresó a su departamento luego que las cosas entre el resto de los chicos de _five seconds of summer_ se hubieron arreglado. No se despidió, simplemente desapareció. No dejó una nota. No dejó nada en realidad.

Fue raro, pero Michael era raro, así que no pensó demasiado en ello.

**

**"Me dijo que quería pesar 50" Amigo de Louis Tomlinson habla de los problemas de confianza del actor y sobre la obsesión hacia su peso.**

**Sus padres han hecho pública su preocupación, pero nuevos reportes sugieren que quizá hayan sido parte de los múltiples problemas de Louis Tomlinson.**

**El amigo del problemático actor le dijo a RadarOnline, explicando cómo Louis estaba desesperado por volver a pesar 50 kilos y aclama que no dejaba de repetirlo.**

**Harry, quien solía visitar el departamento de Tomlinson, y con quien salió a tomar copas el pasado Julio, aclama que la estrella de _Wrecked Love_ sufre de trastorno dismórfico corporal y es por eso que está obsesionado con su peso. **

**"Me dijo que quería pesar 50 kilos. Cuando estaba en el film _Love Wrecked_ acababa de recuperarse de un grave caso de mononucleosis y había perdido demasiado peso, y su mamá le había dicho que _"jamás había lucido mejor"_. El amigo de 20 años continuó. **

**"Hablaba de querer hacerse cirugía plástica, esa es una actitud clásica de la dismorfia corporal.”**

**“Estaba realmente obsesionado con cómo lucía, así que continuaba diciendo "quiero pesar 50, quiero pesar 50"**

**Su amigo también aclama que la madre de Tomlinson le daba 'cosas' para bajar de peso.**

**"Cuando le dije que lucía perfectamente bien así como estaba, él dijo "una vez que has pesado 50 es difícil no querer volver a pesarlos"**

**Y en orden para mantener su peso ideal, la estrella aparentemente tenía hábitos raros para comer.**

**"Sólo comía tocino de pavo, pero también comía dulces"**

**Harry también reveló que Louis resiente a sus padres por haberlo forzado a continuar siendo un actor, considerando que él nunca quiso ser uno.**

_“Cómo te atreves?”_ Le preguntó Zayn en un mensaje de texto.

Harry no recordaba haber estado tan furioso en su vida.

Él jamás, jamás, _jamás_ había hablado con RadarOnline. Ni siquiera sabía qué diablos era eso. Y el maldito de Liam debió haber autorizado que esas palabras fueran puestas en su boca.

Liam y Michael.

Tenía que ser Michael porque Harry no le había dicho a nadie además de Michael, además eso explicaría por qué se había marchado sin decir adiós.  

Harry quería golpear a alguien. De preferencia a los dos culpables del hecho de que Louis no quisiera saber nada de él.

Ahora entendía por qué demonios estaba ignorando sus llamadas.

Maldita sea. ¿Acaso no podía tener un jodido suspiro?

Todo se estaba derrumbando.

**

\- Lo siento, Louis. De verdad lo siento. Yo jamás hablé con ese sitio. Creo que sé quién fue, y lamento haberte puesto en esta situación. No tenía idea que mis propios amigos me traicionarían de esta manera. – Dijo Harry con el pecho apretado. – Tienes razón. Quienes menos nos esperamos terminan traicionándonos. Y no sabes cuán terrible me siento por haberte hecho daño. Sé que probablemente no quieres saber nada de mí pero sólo quería asegurarme que supieras cuanto lo siento, y que no tuve absolutamente nada que ver en todo esto.

**

Harry había enfrentado a Michael al respecto, y Michael había confirmado lo que ya sabía. Le dijo que Liam había hablado con él y le había hecho decirle todo lo que Harry le había contado sobre Louis. Al final Liam había manipulado a Michael diciéndole que si traicionaban a Louis, Michael tendría a Harry de vuelta y su reputación y la de _Ripped Jeans_ quedaría intacta porque aún podían limpiar sus nombres. Aún estaban a tiempo.

Michael le dijo que todo había tenido sentido en su momento, pero que luego de repasarlo se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

 _“Hay gente tratando de arruinarme. Piensan que soy un personaje”_ , las palabras de Louis resonaban en la cabeza de Harry, porque era verdad. Eso había sido Louis para ellos. Para Michael y Liam. Un jodido personaje. No se detuvieron a pensar que podían arruinar su vida. No les interesó dañarlo. Sólo les importó _“arreglar”_ la situación sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaban dejando detrás.

\- No quiero saber nada de ti. Nada, ¿Me oíste? Nada.

Eran palabras frías, y quizá se arrepentiría de ellas en el futuro, pero por el momento no podía seguir relacionándose con Michael.

**

Requirió juntar todo el coraje necesario para presentarse fuera de la puerta del departamento de Louis. No tenía esperanzas de recibir su perdón, pero podía intentar, ¿cierto? Últimamente sólo estaba intentando hacer las cosas mejor, así que tenía confianza en que al menos haría que las cosas no estuvieran tan jodidas, y que no dolieran tanto.

Tocó con desesperó y Louis ni siquiera preguntó quién era; abrió la puerta, frunció el ceño e impulsó sus manos contra el pecho de Harry para alejarlo de él.

\- ¡Confié en ti! – Gritó. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, y oh no.

Oh no.

Harry no quería eso.

\- Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, Lou. Tienes que escucharme, yo no—

\- ¡Dijiste que no me dañarías! – Gritó de nuevo. Luego se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y tomó respiraciones profundas.

\- Fue Michael, yo no—

\- ¡No sé quién es Michael! ¡No me interesa saber quién es Michael! ¡Me hiciste daño, Harry! ¡Te odio!

\- Louis, tienes que escucharme. – Dijo Harry con voz firme. Cuando Louis quiso atacarlo de nuevo Harry tomó sus brazos hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Lo acercó a su rostro para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, para que pudiera ver la verdad en ellos. – Cuando te dije que podías confiar en mí y que jamás te haría daño, estaba hablando en serio. Te amo, Lou. – Louis estaba furioso, podía verlo en la vena inflamada de su sien y podía verlo en sus ojos irritados y en su ceño apretado y en lo apretada que estaba su mandíbula y podía oírlo en su respiración entrecortada. – Te amo. – Repitió. – Quizá cometí errores. Quizá jodí todo al confiarle a Michael mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero al igual que tu confié en las personas equivocadas. Ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo todo, Lou. De verdad. Quería hacer todo bien, quería que las cosas entre nosotros funcionaran, lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté. Aún puedo intentarlo, si eso es lo que tú quieres. – Hizo una pausa esperando por las palabras de Louis, pero Louis no dijo nada, aún continuaba luciendo como si estuviera a punto de hacer una locura. - Si me quieres a tu lado de la misma forma que yo, entonces quizá podrías darme una nueva oportunidad para poder enmendar mis errores. Créeme cuando te digo que tengo intenciones buenas. No estoy aquí para sacar algo de ti para mi beneficio, no estoy aquí para decirte como vivir tu vida. Amo todo de ti, Lou. Amo cada detalle de ti, incluso las cosas que tú odias. Jamás te pediría que cambiaras, porque cuando me enamoré de ti lo hice incluso de tus imperfecciones.  

Soltó el agarre de sus brazos y estos cayeron con pesadez a los costados de Louis. Estaba pálido y sus ojos lucían enloquecidos, pero había delicadeza en el resto de sus facciones. Había paciencia, había _oportunidad_.

\- Eres la única persona a la que no odio. – Dijo Louis en un susurro. – A pesar de lo que me hiciste...

\- No lo hice, no fui yo. – Se apresuró a decir. 

\- Le contaste a alguien todo lo que yo te confié, tengo derecho a querer odiarte. – Harry tragó con fuerza, dándole la razón. – A pesar de eso no puedo odiarte. Y tampoco quisiera creerte, porque me han mentido demasiadas personas, me ha mentido incluso mi familia y no sabes cuán terrible es tener eso en cuenta. No sé cómo es que se supone que debo creerte, pero te creo. Creo lo que estás diciendo, creo cuando me dices que me amas, pero por más que quisiera decir que todo está bien entre nosotros, no puedo confiar en ti, Harry. No puedo confiar en nadie. Ya no.

Harry contuvo la respiración y casi sintió el momento cuando se formó el nudo en su garganta. Eso no podía estar pasando. No había nada, realmente nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. No lo entendía.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Porque estás de parte de ellos! – Respondió como si fuera obvio. El corazón de Harry se rompió, literalmente, al escuchar que su paranoia estaba hablando por él. - Marcus me lo dijo. Marcus me dijo que sólo estabas conmigo porque me tenías lastima, y porque todos estaban hablando de mí así que era un buen negocio para ti y tu banda.

\- ¿Marcus te dijo...?

\- Creí que era mi enemigo pero resultó que era en la única persona que podía confiar. Marcus me dijo que había cámaras en los detectores de humo, y no le creí al principio pero desde entonces siempre los arranco del techo para cuidarme. Quieren hacerme daño, Harry. Tú me heriste, y ni siquiera lo hiciste apropósito, pero lo hiciste. No estoy a salvo contigo.

\- Louis... – Harry se remojó los labios y lo tomó de los hombros. Quería decirle que nada de eso era real, que nadie estaba conspirando para hacerle daño, que esa paranoia acabaría con él si no encontraba ayuda pronto, pero tenía razón. Si se ponía a pensarlo mejor tenía razón.

Harry se había acercado a él libre de malas intenciones, y sin proponérselo había terminado incitando un artículo donde revelaba toda su vida personal, todos sus secretos y sus inseguridades.

\- Pero no te odio. – Dijo Louis de repente. – Entiendo de alguna manera cómo terminaste en medio de esto, pero ya no puedo estar cerca de ti, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo estar cerca de nadie. Y aprecio todas las cosas que hiciste por mí, pero es hora de terminar esto.  

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin aire.

\- Es mejor así, Harry.

\- No entiendo cómo es que puede ser mejor así. Quiero estar contigo. – Explicó lo más directo que fuera posible.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Por favor déjame en paz. Si vuelves de nuevo te pondré una demanda.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó Harry con extrema sorpresa. Nunca nadie lo había amenazado con una demanda.

\- Vete. – Casi gritó. Harry se rió, porque en serio, todo era ridículo.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que mires bien las cosas y te des cuenta de la tontería que estás cometiendo.

\- ¡Vete! – Gritó esta vez volviendo a atacarlo. - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Necesito concentrarme en mis cosas!

\- Oh Dios mío. ¿Estás diciendo que estabas atrapado conmigo? – Preguntó con ofensa, pensando en todo lo que tuvo que dejar de hacer aquellas dos semanas que estuvo cuidando de Tiara. No era para nada justo que Louis hablara de opresión, porque no conocía la verdadera opresión.

\- No lo digas así. Quiero ser un rapero. – Contestó. Harry casi se rió en su cara. Casi, pero no lo hizo. - Cuando esté al lado de Drake y Jay-Z y toda esa gente cool te darás cuenta de lo que hablo.

\- Louis... eso es una fantasía, nadie en su sano juicio firmará contigo. Tú eres un actor, no un maldito cantante.

\- ¿No? Bueno, ¡tú eres un imbécil! – Atacó de vuelta. - ¡Y eres feo!

\- Oh Dios mío. – Harry de verdad no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. Claramente era inútil mantener una conversación coherente con Louis.

\- ¡Eres feo físicamente y tu nariz es horrible y tu cabello es estúpido y los dedos de tus pies están deformes y me heriste y me traicionaste y eres feo y horrible por dentro!

Harry sabía que quizá no debería tomarse de forma personal sus palabras, pero de alguna manera lo estaba hiriendo porque las estaba diciendo con ira real.

Louis continuó listándole todas las cosas que eran feas en él, pero Harry decidió no escucharlo.

Le sonrió con tristeza y le dio espalda.

Luego se marchó de ahí, pero antes de abandonar el edificio se detuvo a preguntar por Marcus, sólo para ser informado de que no había nadie llamado Marcus en ese sitio.

**

No pensó que sería más fácil no pensar en Louis si estaba decepcionado de él como persona, porque habían pasado tres días y había sido pan comido dejar de torturarse por la culpa que había sentido anteriormente.

Louis claramente no quería nada con él, y Harry le daría el gusto. Él había intentado ayudarlo de la mejor manera y Louis no había aceptado nada de lo que le había ofrecido.

Niall quería que hablara sobre ello, pero Harry lo convenció de que no creía que fuera una buena idea. Le dijo que no creía que funcionara así con él, que lo mejor era olvidar que había sucedido en primer lugar.

Y quizá estaba listo para olvidar el tema, pero de ninguna manera estaba listo para perdonar a Michael o Liam.

Viajó a Londres y la primera noche fue fotografiado saliendo de una cena privada sosteniendo la mano de James Corden, y lo había hecho sólo para molestar a Liam.

Se lo merecía después de todo.

**

Harry y Niall tenían en la agenda una visita al programa de James, y Harry no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ofrecerse a recrear el beso entre Beckham y Posh con él.

Y sí, había sido sólo para joder con Liam.

**

Habían terminado de filmar el video para Beautiful Freak y todo lucía realmente prometedor para ellos, mientras que Louis continuaba cuesta abajo.

Harry quizá estaba decepcionado de él, pero eso no significaba que había dejado de preocuparse por Louis. Aún checaba las noticias. Lo primero que hacía al llegar en la noche era leer el Daily Mail, y a pesar de que creía que Louis ya había hecho todo lo que una estrella problemática podía hacer, Louis siempre salía con algo nuevo y más jodido que lo anterior.

Louis se había deshecho de todo su cabello y tenía tatuajes nuevos en su cuerpo que no parecían tener sentido. En las calles siempre estaba cubriéndose el rostro y podía verse a metros de distancia que algo andaba mal con él.

Niall había llamado a Harry para preguntarle si estaba bien cuando salió la noticia del fuego que Louis había provocado fuera de una casa ajena. Aparentemente había llenado de gasolina a Tiara también y no sabían si el perro estaba bien. La policía lo había detenido y lo habían llevado directamente a una institución mental en contra de su voluntad. Y no. Dios, no.

Harry no estaba para nada bien.

**

No lo dejaron comunicarse con él. Todos estaban comentando el arresto de Louis y el hecho de que estaba en una institución mental.

Los padres de Louis estaban pidiendo su custodia mientras estaba inestable y estaban queriendo manejar sus finanzas también. Harry simplemente no podía creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Louis en esos momentos.

Todos los actores con los que había trabajado estaban ofreciendo su simpatía, e incluso un par de raperos habían dicho que cuando estuviera mejor negociarían una colaboración. El dueño de una casa disquera había dicho que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos cuando todo estuviera más calmado. Y Harry estaba feliz por Louis, estaba deseando su recuperación y estaba aliviado de que finalmente estuviera recibiendo ayuda, pero quería hablar con él, quería verlo, quería decirle que sus padres jamás se quedarían con su dinero porque sabía que eso lo tenía preocupado.

Pero no lo dejaban comunicarse. Le habían quitado su teléfono e incluso le negaban el adderall, si es que podía confiar en lo que el Daily Mail y TMZ reportaban.

**

**“Louis Tomlinson pierde el camino y es forzado a permanecer en el psiquiátrico cuando los doctores confirman que está siendo tratado por esquizofrenia”**

**

Harry se rindió. No era su pelea, no había nada que pudiera hacer. A las únicas personas que se les permitía entrar era a sus padres, y Harry no era nadie, literalmente. No era nadie importante en la vida de Louis y por lo tanto nadie le decía nada.

Sabía lo mismo que el resto del mundo.

Sabía que Louis tenía esquizofrenia y sabía que él era parte de la gran lista de imbéciles incompetentes que no lo habían ayudado a tiempo.

 **

Louis llevaba dos meses dentro y _Beautiful Freak_ era número uno en itunes.

Harry continuaba molesto con Michael, y Nick había cumplido su palabra. Estuvo ahí cuando viajó a Londres en busca de distracción, y dejó de hacer comentarios sobre una relación oficial entre ellos y se concentró en que fuera sólo sexo.

La vida era buena.

**

**"La estadía de Louis Tomlinson en el psiquiátrico es extendida a un año"**

**“Informes recientes sobre Tomlinson han indicado que está empezando a responder a un cóctel de medicamentos utilizados para tratar la esquizofrenia, pero el juez está seguro de que el actor está _"gravemente discapacitado"_ y probablemente no tomaría los medicamentos si lo dejaran ir en algún momento. La tutela temporal se le ha concedido a su madre, Johannah, así como también el poder para controlar la cuenta bancaria de Tomlinson y las decisiones ejecutivas para el bienestar de su hijo"**

**

El video de _Beautiful Freak_ fue lanzado y rompieron el record de 24 horas en vistas. Su álbum estaba en el primer lugar y el sencillo continuaba en el mismo puesto en los charts.

La vida era buena. Increíble, fabulosa, de verdad. Niall, Liam y el resto de su equipo nunca antes habían sido tan felices, pero Harry continuaba sintiéndose miserable e incompleto.

Le faltaba cierto adorable desastre a su lado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo y aunque actuara como si lo hubiera superado.

Era lo mejor para todos, menos para él.

Y lo peor era que estaba seguro de que Louis lo había superado realmente. Ni siquiera sabía si Louis lo había amado de vuelta alguna vez.

Probablemente no.

**

Harry estaba en el bar con Nick, Niall y el resto de sus nuevos amigos cuando una mujer se acercó para hablar con él.

Al principio no la había reconocido, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no hubiera comprendido la visita, o lo que sea que hubiera sido eso.

\- ¿Harry? – Preguntó casi tímida. Harry asintió. – Soy la madre de Louis. Me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí si no estabas en tu departamento, así que aquí estoy. – El corazón de Harry estaba latiendo con fuerza. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había obtenido noticias de Louis. – Sólo estoy aquí para decirte que  él está bien y que no te ha olvidado, de hecho a veces habla de ti. Dice que eres su novio. Es gracioso, en realidad.

\- Oh Dios.

\- Está bien si te sientes fuera de lugar. – Se apresuró a decir. Harry no sabía qué demonios hacer. ¿Debía odiarla o amarla? Esa mujer le había hecho daño a Louis. Pero esa mujer ahora estaba enfrente de él dándole información de su hijo. Información que Harry se había estado muriendo por obtener. – Pensé que sería adecuado hacerte saber que Louis sigue pensando en ti y eres tú lo que lo tiene superando su situación día a día. A veces es difícil, pero siempre se mejora. Es un chico fuerte.

\- Sí que lo es. – Comentó Harry con la garganta apretada. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Dios. Estaba conversando por primera vez con la madre de Louis y estaba seguro que olía a alcohol y cigarro y otras sustancias raras. No creía que su primera impresión fuera de las mejores, pero en serio, a la mierda las primeras impresiones.

\- No me pidió que lo hiciera, pero creo que lo dejó entredicho bastante claro. Le encantó la canción. No sé de qué habla pero dijo que le había encantado. Dijo que la había escuchado desde afuera del recinto.

\- Oh Dios mío. Fue al show. – Soltó con miles de emociones a flor de piel. Maldito fuera Louis Tomlinson y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. ¿Por qué no había pasado a verlo esa noche? Hubieran podido solucionar todo desde antes y hubieran evitado esa endemoniada pelea en su departamento.

\- Le encantó la canción. – Repitió la mujer. – Y quizá aún le faltan meses para salir de ahí, pero sería encantador que estuvieras a su lado aunque fuera como un amigo cuando llegara ese día.

\- Sí. Dios, sí. Por supuesto.

La sonrisa de Harry se estaba saliendo de control. Probablemente estaba espantando a la mujer, pero que se jodiera ella también. Que se jodieran todos los Tomlinson por haberle arruinado su vida de la forma más jodidamente estresante posible.

\- ¿Me mantendrá actualizada de lo que esté pasando allá dentro, verdad? – Le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, sí. – Respondió, y oh, genial. ¿Por qué no se había contactado con ella desde antes? La comunicación era la jodida clave.

La mujer se retiró con una sonrisa cálida y Harry pensó que,  sí, quizá las cosas podían estar bien. Completamente.

Louis estaba esperando por él. Harry podía hacerlo también, a su manera, pero por supuesto que podría.

La vida le había sonreído y por primera vez Harry no le había contestado con su dedo del medio.

Harry Styles era un hombre optimista de nuevo. Diablos, estaba listo para escribir canciones sobre amor y relaciones perfectas y palabras cursis.

Si alguien se quejaba culparía a Louis Tomlinson, y lo decía en serio. Aunque eso significara que tendría que dar un discurso totalmente innecesario donde explicaría que la pobre manera de Liam y el resto de su equipo de manejar la carrera de sus clientes donde lo conectaban con cientos de mujeres y no evitaban que rumores horribles y desagradables vieran la luz del día, era algo totalmente falso y fuera de la realidad, y lo que estaba sucediendo realmente era posiblemente lo más aburrido de la historia del rock.

Harry Styles había encontrado a su otra mitad. Harry Styles escribía canciones inspiradas en su enamoramiento hacia su actor favorito. Harry Styles no era un mujeriego. Harry Styles jamás había tenido contacto sexual con una mujer. Niall no era un chico descontrolado. Niall estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica de familia decente. Niall estaba planeando en dejar la bebida por ella.

El mundo adolescente quizá podría colapsar.

Y la idea le resultaba jodidamente exquisita. 


End file.
